L'ombre de l'autre
by Bliblou
Summary: TRADUCTION DE ATYPICSNOWMAN. En tant que créature magique, Severus Snape a toujours su qu'il devrait se lier à son maître, sous peine de se retrouver l'esclave de la communauté sorcière entière. SS/HP
1. PREMIERE PARTIE

Auteur: Atypicalsnowman

Titre original : The Shadow of the other - sur ce site.

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling et Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas._ NA : Je ne détiens pour ma part ni l'histoire ni Harry Potter, j'ai bien vérifié, je vous promets qu'il n'est pas chez moi - ni Severus d'ailleurs. Quelle tristesse. Je comptais appeler mon chaton Severus, mais en fait avec ma soeur nous l'avons finalement appelé Henri. L'est trop adorable, lol.  
_

Warning(s) : HBP _(Le prince de Sang mêlé) _et DH _(Les reliques de la Mort) _ont eu lieu mais Dumbledore, Snape et Lupin sont encore en vie. Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Slash sexe, évidement, et également slave ! Snape D/d pour être sûr.

Résumé : En tant que créature, Severus a toujours su qu'il aurait besoin de se lier à son maître ou de supporter de devenir l'esclave de tous les sorciers lorsqu'il atteindrait l'âge de sa maturité.

Note de l'auteur : Écrite pour la Snarry-a-thon sur Snape_Potter. Gloire éternel à Accioslash pour avoir créé une si fantastique fête du Snarry. Merci à Thesewarmstars qui m'a bien aidé sur cette fic et qui a fait un excellent boulot. Merci aussi à WhiteCotton pour avoir rédigé le résumé et pour son super travail de beta, comme toujours.

_Note de la traductrice :__**IMPORTANT :**Bon encore une fois, je me retrouve sans réponse de l'auteur, alors je prends le risque de publier sans autorisation mais j'enlèverais cette traduction dés que je recevrais une réponse - si elle est négative. J'ai envoyé un mail et laissé une review et pas de résultat alors, je tente, lol. _

_Hello, tout le monde, voici donc une nouvelle traduction parce que je n'ai le temps de ne faire que ça. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Parce que moi, je l'ai juste trouvé sensationnelle. Par rapport à la traduction, j'ai pris une liberté quand à la traduction du terme "Bond-mate". Je ne pense en effet pas que cela signifie ici 'compagnon' mais compagnon de lien ou quelque chose d'encore plus fort, alors je l'ai traduit par Lié. Vous comprendrez en lisant. _

_Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne - et longue - lecture. A la base cette histoire est un OS mais il fait plus de 26,000 mots. Quand vous serez arrivé au bout de cette partie, vous n'en serez encore qu'au début. Mais j'espère que ça vous mettra l'eau à la bouche. _

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"Là où l'amour règne, il n'y a pas de volonté de puissance et là où domine la puissance, manque l'amour. L'un est l'ombre de l'autre." Carl Jung

_**PREMIÈRE PARTIE  
**_

« Cela a donc vraiment commencé ? »

Les mains de Snape étaient déjà crispées en deux poings mais lorsqu'il entendit le directeur prononcer sa question, il les serra si fort qu'il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang.

« Oui, » Dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda le directeur. « Peut-être es-tu juste trop soucieux de tes actions ? Tu es fatigué en ce moment, peut-être n'est-ce que cela?»

Snape secoua la tête, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour parler. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel il se remémora l'incident survenu durant le diner dans la grande salle.

« Non, j'en suis certain. Ce bâtard arrogant que vous avez engagé pour enseigner la Défense m'a rudement aboyé de lui passer le sel et j'ai obéi avant même d'y penser. »

Le regard que Dumbledore lui envoya ne contenait aucune trace de pitié et Snape s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il jaillit brusquement hors de son fauteuil et traversa la pièce pour quitter le bureau.

« Je compatis évidemment, Severus. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Seulement… » Dumbledore fit une pause et sembla peser les mots qu'il dirait à l'homme perturbé, tourné vers la porte.

« Seulement vous avez eu 26 ans pour vous habituer à l'idée. Vous agissez comme si vous veniez seulement de le découvrir.»

Snape s'arrêta et fit volte face pour fixer le directeur.

« M'habituer à l'idée ? Cela sonne comme si j'avais été désigné pour être le porte-parole de quelque personnalité pour un Gala ministériel. » L'homme en noir s'approcha rapidement du bureau de Dumbledore et articula d'une voix proche de la panique, « Non, après ces quelques misérables années à savoir, je n'ai jamais eu simplement l'illusion que j'atteindrais mes quarante ans. Pas après le Lord Noir et certainement pas après être entré à votre service. »

Dumbledore soupira et frotta ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. « Je sais, Severus. Aussi terrible que cela puisse être, tu réalises sûrement à quel point tu as de la chance. Je peux comprendre le fait que tu n'avais pas envisagé ton quarantième anniversaire, mais tu peux sûrement l'imaginer, au moins pour apaiser tes craintes. »

« De la chance ? » L'interrogea Snape, le regard furieux.

Le directeur lui lança un regard d'excuse. « Peut être me suis-je mal exprimé. Pas de la chance, non, mais, mon ami, » il fit une pause pour plus d'effet, comme si Severus allait réellement trouver quelques réconforts de ses mots, « est-ce que tu réalises à quel point cela aurait pu être pire ? Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, n'importe qui dans le monde entier. Tu pourrais ne jamais l'avoir rencontré et alors où serais-tu maintenant ? En train de parcourir la planète dans l'espoir de trouver la bonne personne ? »

Severus lâcha un rire amer. « J'aurais fait ce que la plupart de ceux de mon espèce font, et aurait choisi de ne pas avoir à vivre tout cela. » Il croisa directement le regard du directeur et continua, « Mais la question ne se poserait même pas si certaines mesures héroïques n'avaient pas été prises. »

Dumbledore parut un instant en colère puis il fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et répondit, « C'est lui qui t'a trouvé, Severus. Peut-être l'appelais-tu déjà à ce moment-là ? »

Snape s'esclaffa de nouveau amèrement. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses se faisaient et le directeur le savait parfaitement.

« Et je le referais si je le devais. » La voix de Dumbledore mit fin à ses pensées moroses. « Tu es un homme bon, Severus. Tu mérites d'être heureux. »

« Heureux ? » cracha Severus. « Vous pensez que je pourrais être heureux en tant qu'esclave forcé ? En étant une créature sans esprit ? »

Dumbledore le fixa, une dangereuse expression sur le visage. « Cela n'arrivera pas, Severus. Peu importe à quel point tu le crains, tu sais trés bien que ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses vont se passer. Et oui, je pense que tu peux espérer être heureux. Tu as été seul bien trop longtemps, mon cher garçon. »

Snape renifla au terme affectueux. « Il aura tout pouvoir sur moi, Albus. » Le Maître des potions se laissa tomber sans grâce dans le fauteuil, ne s'inquiétant pas un instant du fait qu'il paraisse aussi perdu qu'il se sentait. « Vous souvenez-vous de ce vieux dicton sur le pouvoir absolu ? »

« Il n'a pas cela en lui. Même lorsqu'il était en possession des reliques de la Mort, il n'a pas abusé du pouvoir. Il l'a abandonné, tu le sais bien. »

« Peut être qu'il fera un effort pour être un bon maître, mais il finira par être corrompu. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. » Snape baissa les yeux vers le sol. « Et je serais perdu. » Dit-il dans un murmure violent.

Dumbledore se leva de son siège derrière le bureau et vint se placer devant Snape. Les robes bleus ciel aux vifs d'or volants attirèrent son regard et il leva les yeux sur son vieil ami.

« Ai confiance, Severus. Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter comme je le connais. »

* * *

C'était la mi-novembre quand Harry se retrouva à Poudlard. Le château avait l'air bien différent de ce qu'il était quand il l'avait quitté. Une bonne partie des murs tombés avait été reconstruits et il pouvait voir les élèves parcourir le parc, allant et venant de leurs cours.

Le château avait l'air vivant et Harry souriait en l'approchant.

Traversant rapidement le hall, il repensa à la curieuse missive que le directeur lui avait envoyé, requérant humblement sa présence. La guerre était terminée, Voldemort était mort, et Harry avait pourtant clairement le sentiment que Dumbledore l'appelait pour lui demander quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

Il parvint à la Gargouille qui le laissa rapidement passer et grimpa les escaliers. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte du bureau du directeur, il put entendre la voix d'un homme, « Il ne le fera pas, Albus. »

« Je crois que tu pourrais être surpris, Severus. » répondit le directeur. Ne voulant pas espionner plus, Harry frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit.

Le directeur se leva pour l'accueillir, tandis que Snape restait simplement assis. « Entre, Harry. » Le jeune homme fit quelques pas jusqu'à la chaise vide près de Snape.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Du thé ? »

Harry acquiesça et offrit ses propres salutations en s'asseyant. « Bonjour Monsieur le directeur. Oui, Merci. » Ne voulant pas être impoli, il hocha la tête vers Snape. « Professeur. »

La tension dans la pièce était palpable et Harry la sentit l'envahir quand son estomac se crispa. Pour quelle raison avait-il été appelé ici et qu'allait-on lui demander ? La présence de Snape rendait la situation encore plus stressante. Elle devait être terrible pour que le maître des Potions soit volontairement dans la même pièce que lui. Ils avaient beau avoir réglé leurs différents après la bataille finale, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il s'entendait mieux qu'avant.

« Comment vas-tu, Harry ? » L'interrogea chaleureusement le directeur.

Harry avala une gorgée de thé et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Snape. L'homme était assis de manière raide sur son siège et ses mains agrippaient fermement les accoudoirs, à tel point que ses articulations étaient devenues blanches.

_Non, ce n'est définitivement pas une visite de courtoisie, _pensa Harry.

« Tout va bien, Professeur. Je me suis attelé à la tâche de rendre Grimmauld plus habitable, en réfléchissant à la carrière que j'aimerais entamer, » répondit Harry, déterminé à conserver les aimables courtoisies aussi longtemps que possible avant que la raison de sa visite ne se présente.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et sourit mais ne semblait en réalité n'écouter qu'à moitié ce que Harry disait. Son attention était manifestement focalisée sur Snape, qui avait l'air inquiet et nerveux, assis sans bouger sur son siège.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu ferais un Auror excellent Harry, mais je peux comprendre que tu souhaites essayer quelque chose de différent. »

Harry grimaça et avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé, puis acquiesça. « Moui, plus de sorciers maléfiques pour moi. Je crois que j'en ai eu assez pour le reste de ma vie, monsieur. »

Snape renifla mais ne dit rien. Harry se tourna vers l'homme plus vieux, s'attendant à une remarque sarcastique sur le fait que ce n'était pas du tout dans le caractère du fameux Harry Potter de fuir les projecteurs mais la réflexion ne vint jamais. Snape ne regardait même pas dans sa direction, ses yeux se trouvant fixés sur un point derrière la tête du directeur.

« Je comprends et j'espère vraiment que tu pourra trouver quelque chose qui te plaira, Harry. Et puis, tu es encore jeune. Tu a tout le temps de décider ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour remercier le directeur mais s'arrêta quand il entendit un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu venir du côté du Maître des Potions. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose comme un grognement de douleur et sûrement pas comme à ses sarcasmes habituels.

Harry n'en devint que plus nerveux. Si Snape était à ce point inquiet de la raison pour laquelle le directeur l'avait appelé alors il avait certainement de gros problèmes. Il se rappela brièvement de sa présence lorsque le directeur avait demandé au Maître des Potions s'il souhaitait retourner espionner Voldemort, et de la pâleur qui avait envahit le visage au teint cireux pendant un moment avant que l'homme ne hoche la tête avec détermination.

_Si Snape était inquiet…_

« Monsieur le directeur, » Dit Harry, souhaitant finalement aborder directement le sujet, « Puis-je vous demander la raison de ma présence ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée ? »

Les yeux du directeur clignèrent et son sourire s'effaça. Harry pu entendre la respiration de Snape s'accélérer un moment avant de revenir à la normale.

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna.

« Harry, » commença le directeur d'une voix sombre, « je t'ai fait venir pour te demander une faveur. » Snape ricana mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'amusement dans ses yeux cette fois-ci.

« Une très grande faveur. »

Harry tourna de nouveau son regard sur Snape et fut horrifié par la pâleur et les yeux perdus de l'homme, fixant toujours un point derrière le directeur.

« Avant que je ne te demande cette faveur, je dois te demander – » Il s'interrompit et reprit. « Harry…Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Elfes Supérieurs ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et posa sa tasse à demi vide sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Il s'attendait à des question à propos des Mangemorts ou de s'il était vraiment sûr que Voldemort était mort. La possibilité que cette conversation puisse porter sur des elfes ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

« Des Elfes Supérieurs ? Est-ce que c'est un genre d'elfe de maison ? »

Snape s'esclaffa amèrement à côté de lui.

« Non Harry, pas comme des elfes de maison. Pas du tout, vraiment. » Dumbledore entrelaça ses doigts et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. « Les Elfes Supérieurs sont pratiquement éteint maintenant, mais il y a eu un temps où ils étaient très forts, une très puissante race de créatures magiques. »

« Créatures ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui Harry. Physiquement, les Elfes Supérieurs ressemblent énormément aux humains. La seule chose physique qui les différencie se manifeste lorsqu'ils atteignent l'âge de leur maturité, à quarante ans, et développe des oreilles pointus. »

Harry eut un regard curieux. « Je crois avoir lu quelque chose à propos de ça, mais rien à propos de leur extinction. »

Dumbledore hocha tristement la tête. « Oui, je ne pense pas que les sorciers soient très fier de ce qu'ils ont fait à la race des elfes en général. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Snape qui restait inexplicablement silencieux.

« Que leur ont-ils fait ? »

« Et bien Harry, tu dois d'abord comprendre que les Elfes Supérieurs sont des créatures qui vivent très longtemps. Ils sont également très puissants et utilisent des baguettes tout comme les sorciers. Pendant des siècles, ils ont vécus parmi les moldus et les sorciers en paix. »

Harry était confus à présent. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci avait à faire avec la raison de sa présence ici ? « Alors que leur est-il arrivé ? Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu un Elfe Supérieur de ma vie. »

« Génocide, » prononça une voix faible, sombre, à la droite d'Harry. Il porta son regard sur Snape qui s'était tourné vers lui et le fixait, « Ils ont été victime d'un génocide, Potter. »

Dumbledore reprit la parole. « Pas exactement un génocide, Harry, non. Cependant, Severus n'est pas très loin de ce qui s'est passé. »

« Comment pouvez-vous ne pas appeler cela un génocide, Albus, quand une race entière est pratiquement éteinte ? Ils ont cessés de se reproduire ! Une chose conduit à une autre ! »S'exclama violemment Snape.

« Severus, calmes-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Snape se renfonça dans son siège mais semblait désorienté et énervé. Harry ne l'avait plus vu ainsi depuis longtemps.

« Comme je le disais, Harry,» Dit Dumbledore, fixant malgré tout toujours Snape, « les Elfes Supérieurs ont vécus parmi nous pendant très longtemps. Quand la loi du secret fut signée en 1689, les Elfes étaient considérés comme les frères des sorciers humains. » Il reporta son regard sur Harry. « Ils travaillaient ensemble pour créer un gouvernement sorcier qui ne souffrirait pas du temps. »

Le regard de Dumbledore se posa de nouveau sur Snape. Il semblait inquiet de la manière de procéder. Snape était une nouvelle fois occupé à fixer un point sur l'un des livres de la bibliothèque et le directeur continua.

« Mais comme je l'ai dit, les Elfes Supérieurs vivent longtemps et sont très puissants. Quelques sorciers qui s'étaient organisés en ce qui est devenu le Magenmagot ont estimés qu'ils étaient trop puissants et pourraient sans mal prendre la tête du monde magique. C'est pourquoi à partir de 1692, tous les elfes furent considérés comme des créatures magiques et des esclaves pour les sorciers. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Des esclaves ? »

« Les plus puissants sorciers de cette époque se sont alliés et ont jetés un sort aux Elfes. Ceux que nous connaissons comme des Elfes de Maisons reçurent un sort qui les força à entrer en servitude à partir du moment où ils étaient capables de marcher. Ils furent seulement un peu plus…généreux avec les Elfes Supérieurs. »

Snape cessa de regarder dans le vague et porta ses yeux sur le directeur.

Celui-ci continua malgré le regard meurtrier que Snape posait sur lui. « Les Elfes Supérieurs n'atteignent l'âge de leur maturité qu'à quarante ans. Les sorciers ont placés un sort sur eux, un sort très puissant qui se transmet par le sang – et qui les affecte lorsqu'ils atteignent leur quarante ans. »

Harry sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était là mais était clairement conscient du fait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important.

« Tous les elfes à l'âge de quarante ans ressentent immédiatement les effets du sort. Alors qu'ils sont forts, ils deviennent faibles et craintifs, alors qu'ils sont une race particulièrement intelligente, ils ne pensent plus à rien et sont facilement influencés. Alors qu'ils sont magiquement puissants, ils ne sont plus capables de faire de la magie que lorsque les sorciers les y autorise. Ce sort, cette parodie de justice, fut l'une des plus grandes erreurs des sorciers**.** »

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, une sorte d'accord commun entre les trois hommes pour penser à l'horreur de la situation.

L'esprit d'Harry surchauffait. Il se dit que cela devait être horrible de perdre ses pouvoirs soudainement, mais qu'il y survivrait. Mais se voir enlever sa volonté, devenir un être dénué d'esprit…

C'était impensable.

« Les plus jeunes Elfes fuirent le Monde Sorcier pendant qu'ils le pouvaient encore et les plus intelligents et puissants d'entre eux tentèrent de trouver un moyen de défaire le sort. »

Dumbledore soupira et regarda Severus tendrement mais tristement.

« Ils tentèrent générations après générations de l'annuler, mais rien ne put être fait. Peut être que s'ils avaient eu plus de temps – » Il s'interrompit et ôta ses lunettes, les nettoyant avec la manche de sa robe.

« Les Elfes acceptèrent finalement le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour défaire le sort, et décidèrent plutôt de travailler autour de lui. »

Le directeur était maintenant penché en avant sur son siège, fixant Harry directement dans les yeux.

« Ils utilisèrent une magie très puissante et placèrent un autre sort sur eux, un qui se transmettrait également par le sang. Ce sort ne pouvait pas être rompu et faisait d'un elfe l'esclave d'une seule personne, d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière. »

« C'est un sort de protection Harry. Un sortilège très puissant qui permet à un Elfe de trouver le sorcier ou la sorcière auquel il correspond le mieux. Cette seule personne devient alors le maître de l'Elfe et lui ou elle peut décider de son avenir. »

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus fort alors que son esprit assemblait les pièces une à une, comprenant ce que le directeur était en train de dire. _Ses parents auraient eu quarante ans cette année…_

La bouche d'Harry s'assécha et il tendit une main tremblante vers sa tasse sur le bureau du directeur pour avaler une gorgée de thé tiède. Il prit une calme et profonde inspiration et demanda, « Donc les Elfes n'étaient plus des esclaves ? Ils trouvent leur 'seule personne' et peuvent ensuite vivre leur vie ? »

Un rire sombre et amer s'échappa de l'homme assis à ses côtés, résonnant de façon inquiétante dans le silence de la pièce.

Snape se tourna de nouveau vers lui. « Non, Potter. Ils ne trouvent pas leur 'seule personne' et vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cela voudrait dire que le cœur des hommes n'est pas aussi noir que vos cheveux et je sais qu'il l'est. »

« Severus - »

« S'il vous plaît, » Dit Snape, calmement. Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'un ton si désespéré. « Vous avez eu l'opportunité de raconter votre conte de fée, Albus. » Snape tourna son regard vers Dumbledore qui acquiesça tristement et fit un signe de main pour l'inviter à continuer. Snape croisa les jambes dans une tentative de relaxation alors que son corps et sa voix témoignaient de façon flagrante de son état d'esprit.

« Les hommes sont des monstres, Potter, et par-dessus tout ils veulent le pouvoir. » Les yeux noirs de Snape pénétraient les prunelles vertes d'Harry et le jeune homme tenta de se contenir rapidement pour ne pas frissonner.

« Cela a toujours été ainsi, » murmura Snape dans un sombre soupir. « Le mois précédant le quarantième anniversaire d'un elfe, l'identité de son Lié devient clair, et – »

Dumbledore l'interrompit. « Les Elfes Supérieurs appellent leur protecteur leur Lié, Harry. »

Severus fusilla le directeur du regard pour l'avoir interrompu, mais de façon surprenante, il ne rétorqua rien.

Dumbledore eut l'air désolé. « Pardonnes-moi Severus. Je t'en prie, continue. »

« Merci, » Fit Snape d'une voix à la fois moqueuse et courtoise avant qu'il ne se tourne de nouveau vers Harry. « Comme je le disais, l'identité de son Lié devient évidente. Cela commence toujours de la même façon. Dans le mois qui précède le lien, l'humain et l'Elfe vont se familiariser l'un à l'autre. La magie de l'Elfe Supérieur trouvera toujours une bonne âme qui sera complémentaire à la sienne. »

Le visage de Snape était tendu, sa voix douce et inébranlable, mais Harry pouvait voir une trace de crainte dans ses yeux.

« Et ils seront alors heureux pour un court moment, mais ce sentiment se terminera au moment du lien. »

« Le moment du lien ? » Se força Harry à demander.

Snape roula des yeux. « Traditionnellement une semaine avant l'anniversaire de l'elfe. »

« Si vous permettez Severus, peut-être pourrais-je expliquer ce qu'est le lien ? »

Snape regarda le directeur et hocha la tête à contrecœur.

« La relation entre un elfe et son Lié est toujours sexuel, Harry. »

Harry tenta très fort d'empêcher une expression de panique d'envahir son visage mais n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'il échoua.

« Le lien va se solidifier avec les rapports, traditionnellement après quelques mois passés à se faire la Cour. Les elfes et leurs Liés sont encouragés à prendre le lien comme une relation, pour en tirer le meilleur de la situation. Souviens-toi que le sort trouve toujours le sorcier ou la sorcière qui convient le mieux à l'elfe, pour rendre possible une forte et durable relation. »

« Forte et durable relation jusqu'au lien, bien sûr, » intervint Snape. Dumbledore cessa de parler et Snape serra les poings. « Je m'excuse de vous avoir interrompu, M. le directeur, » lâcha le Maître des potions à contrecœur et à travers ses dents serrés.

« Ce n'est rien Severus, ce n'est rien. »

« Oh, Seigneur, » articula Harry dans un soufle, commençant à comprendre. Le constat horrifié ne fut cependant pas entendu des deux autres hommes qui semblèrent un moment perdus dans leurs pensées.

Snape eut l'air de reprendre contrôle de lui-même et continua où le directeur s'était arrêté. « Dans le mois précédant l'âge de la maturité, l'Elfe Supérieur devient de plus en plus…soumis, plus docile et facilement contrôlable. Alors qu'un sorcier trouve au départ un égal, un compagnon, il se met à apprécier la nature craintive, soumise de l'elfe. »

Harry était incapable de prononcer un mot. Il tenta d'articuler un 'pourquoi' mais sa voix se cassa lorsqu'elle sortit.

« Pourquoi, Potter ? Imaginez une puissante créature oublier sa volonté pour ne se concentrer que sur la vôtre. Imaginez un amant qui ne veut que vous satisfaire sans attendre rien en retour. Imaginez une créature plus qu'heureuse d'être votre serviteur, votre compagnon, votre jouet sexuel au moment où vous le désirez. »

Harry étaient directement plongés dans les yeux de Snape maintenant, et il n'était plus dérangé par la crainte et la colère qu'il y lisait.

Si Harry avait été dans la position de Snape, réalisa-t-il, il aurait été tout aussi en colère et effrayé.

« Harry, » reprit Dumbledore, « Le Lié d'un Elfe peut lui offrir ou lui prendre autant de sa liberté qu'il le souhaite. L'elfe retrouvera son entière personnalité si le sorcier le lui permet. Il y a eu de nombreux cas de Liés vivants très bien ensemble comme n'importe quel couple. »

Snape attendit que Dumbledore ait terminé de parler avant de reprendre. « Pour autant de cas, il y en a vingt de plus qui finisse en esclavage. L'humain est toujours empli de bonté au début, mais cela se termine toujours de la même façon – l'Elfe reste un esclave. Peut être qu'il a plus de chance parce qu'il n'est un esclave que pour un seul sorcier et pas la communauté entière en général, mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il n'est plus lui-même. »

Le visage d'Harry était pâle et ses mains tremblaient. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir parler s'il le voulait. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, mais rien ne pourrait faciliter l'admission de la réalité de la situation.

« Harry, je suis sûr que tu as compris que Severus est un Elfe Supérieur et que tu es son Lié. »

Harry l'avait vu venir, en effet. Il savait que Snape avait l'âge de ses parents, et que son comportement voulait sans doute dire que quelque chose de terrible lui arrivait. Il n'était pas l'attardé mental que Snape avait toujours cru qu'il était, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la nouvelle était facile à accepter.

« Comment – » Il toussa et s'éclaircit la voix. « Vous êtes sûr ? » Demanda-t-il à Snape.

Snape ricana et détourna le regard, se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Oui. »

« Harry, s'il te plaît, » commença Dumbledore. « Je sais que c'est attendre de toi quelque chose de terriblement lourd alors que tu en as déjà fait tant – »

Le directeur s'interrompit à la vue de Snape enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Harry n'avait jamais été témoin d'une scène aussi poignante que celle dont il était témoin maintenant. Il avait vu des amis mourir, avait été témoin de la résurrection de Voldemort, et cela n'avait pourtant rien de comparable avec la vue de l'homme le plus fier qu'il ait jamais connu effondré devant lui.

« Je – Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il, « Est-ce que – Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à faire ? » Pria-t-il le directeur. « Est-ce que vous avez essayé, monsieur ? Vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant encore en vie. Vous pouvez sûrement faire quelque chose ? »

Snape ne dit rien mais ôta son visage de ses mains, son expression impassible et inébranlable de retour.

« J'ai rencontré trois elfes dans ma vie, Harry. Le premier était un de mes camarades de classe qui m'a confié sa situation critique. Tu vois, même à mon époque, on ne nous enseignait pas cette…partie sombre de notre histoire. »

Snape s'esclaffa presque hystériquement.

« J'ai essayé de défaire le sort. J'ai fait des recherches pendant des années, dés que j'avais un moment de libre, mais j'ai finalement dû abandonner comme les elfes l'avaient déjà fait. »

Dumbledore jeta un nouveau regard à Snape. « Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là qu'Eileen Prince était une elfe. Il n'y a pas de registre des Elfes Supérieurs. Il n'y a aucune raison d'en avoir puisque le sort fait toujours effet. J'ai seulement appris son héritage quand Severus avait treize ans et que sa mère s'est suicidée. »

Snape tourna son visage vers lui, l'air terriblement perdu. C'était évident qu'il voulait dire quelque chose alors le directeur fit une pause et lui laissa le temps de se reprendre.

« C'est à ce moment que j'ai appris la vérité sur mon illustre héritage, Potter. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris qu'un jour je serais l'esclave de n'importe quel…sorcier humain. »

« Mais vous ne le serez pas, » rétorqua rapidement Harry.

Snape renifla mais ne répondit rien.

« Écoutez, je – » Harry s'interrompit et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. « Ca fait beaucoup mais – que se passe-t-il si je ne me lie pas à vous ? »

« Si vous ne vous êtes pas lié à moi la nuit de mon quarantième anniversaire alors le sort prendra effet et je serais l'esclave de la communauté sorcière. »

« Oh Seigneur, » Murmura Harry. Soudainement incapable d'en entendre plus, il se leva et traversa le bureau vers la porte.

« Pas aussi noble que cela, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? » siffla Snape.

Harry l'entendit à peine. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à la façon dont sa vie était à l'aune d'un nouveau changement, un changement radical. Il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il était gay et maintenant il devait entrer dans une relation avec son vieux professeur.

C'était trop à encaisser d'un seul coup. Une partie de sa vie était près de se terminer. Snape n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir le choix de son partenaire, Harry non plus ne l'avait pas. Il n'aurait jamais la chance de sortir avec quelqu'un, de décider quel genre d'homme il aimait. La vie normale qu'il pensait finalement avoir à sa portée venait juste de se volatiliser.

« Harry, » lui parvint la voix du directeur, « je réalise que c'est quelque chose de très lourd à accepter mais ce n'est pas une situation aussi terrible que tu le penses. Souviens-toi que les Elfes Supérieurs ont fait en sorte de se lier à des âmes avec lesquelles ils sont parfaitement complémentaires. Probablement ne vous auriez-vous pas choisi l'un l'autre en de différentes circonstances mais le fait est que vous êtes compatibles. »

Harry tenta d'écouter le directement, essaya d'accepter le réconfort dans sa voix, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était que sa vie ne serait jamais juste à lui. Il serait toujours appeler pour sauver quelqu'un. Il ne trouverait jamais la paix qu'il désirait.

« Harry, » tenta de nouveau le directeur, et cette fois, Harry se retourna vers lui. « Cela n'a pas à être une chose terrible, mon garçon. Tu peux trouver le bonheur avec Severus si tu le désires. »

Snape eut un rire amer « Le bonheur ? Regardez le gosse, Abus. Il tremble dans ses chaussures à la seule pensée d'être lié à son horrible et dégoutant vieux professeur. »

Harry tourna son regard vers Snape, toujours assis dans son fauteuil et évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Snape, » dit-il. « C'est juste – Ca fait beaucoup, d'accord ? Je n'avais pas prévu de me marier aujourd'hui ni n'importe quand dans un avenir proche, pour ce que ça vaut. »

« Marier ? » Cracha Snape. « Je vous assure que personne ne va se marier, Potter. Pas à moins que vous ne planifiez de me faire porter ce titre après le lien. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais le lien…C'est comme se marier, non ? Je veux dire, c'est une relation avec du sexe donc on sera juste l'un avec l'autre. » Une part de l'esprit d'Harry le forçait à être mature et objectif à propos de la situation alors qu'il tentait de calmer l'autre partie de lui qui paniquait. « Donc comment la situation pourrait-elle être ainsi sans que nous soyons mariés?»

« Si vous permettez, Severus – » Dit le directeur avant que Snape ait pu ouvrir la bouche de colère. « Ce que Severus veut dire, Harry, c'est qu'il sera lié à toi sans que toi tu ne le sois. »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête, tentant de comprendre ce que le directeur était en train de dire.

« Ce que je veux dire, Harry, est que tu pourras avoir d'autres partenaires, vivre ta vie sans avoir à te soucier de ta relation avec Severus. Ce ne sera pas ainsi pour lui. Il sera lié à toi et seulement à toi et ne pourra avoir personne d'autre. »

_Oh,_ pensa Harry. « Ok, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Enfin, s'il est lié à moi alors je suis lié à lui aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais du genre à aller trouver d'autres mecs alors que j'ai quelqu'un à la maison, non ? »

Les lèvres de Dumbledore s'étirèrent pour la première fois d'un sourire heureux depuis le début de leur entretien et Snape regarda Harry les yeux écarquillés.

« Non, Harry. Je ne pense pas que tu es de ce genre-là. »

Snape renifla. « Il dit cela maintenant, » Souffla-t-il.

Harry fixa le maître de potions et marcha jusqu'à la chaise en face de lui. « Je ne le ferais pas. C'est juste – Je ne pourrais pas faire cela à quelqu'un d'autre, même pas à vous. Je ne pense pas avoir cette cruauté en moi. »

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'étendit et il fixa Snape comme si tous les problèmes de l'homme venaient d'être résolus. Harry, cependant, savait que le combat ne faisait que commencer.

« Et vous avez eu le temps d'y penser pendant…quoi, Potter ? Dix minutes entières ? Et vous promettez déjà la monogamie à un homme que vous haïssez ? »

« Je ne vous hais pas, » Dit Harry, sa voix s'élevant. « Comment pourrais-je vous haïr après tout ce que vous avez fait ? Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas la plus gentille personne, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous méritez d'être – » Harry s'interrompit avant d'avoir prononcé les mots 'un esclave', mais chacun l'entendit.

« Je sais exactement comment cela va se passer, Potter. » L'homme en noir se leva. « Vous allez commencer par faire les choses bien, naturellement. Votre sens de l'honneur et de la justice digne des Gryffondors rendra impossible le fait de ne pas tenter cela. Malheureusement pour chacun de nous, le lien n'agit pas en fonction de ce que vous lui dites. Il lit vos désirs les plus enfouis, vos instincts les plus basiques. »

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il continuait à fixer l'homme aux yeux noirs. « Je ne peux pas que vous soyez un esclave sans esprit. Vous devez me croire. Même si vous pensez que je suis stupide et plein de bonnes intentions, vous ne pouvez pas croire que je voudrais que vous perdiez votre personnalité. Je ne souhaiterais ça à personne. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt, Potter. Ca a déjà commencé. Dans quelques jours, je ne serais plus capable de vous rabaisser ou de vous interrompre. Vous aimerez ça et ce ne sera que le début. Je vais souhaiter vous servir, vous rendre heureux. Et je serais heureux de le faire. Vous vous direz que vous ne faites que m'autoriser à laisser agir ma nature, que vous ne me causez aucun mal. »

Le cœur d'Harry battait à ses tempes. L'idée d'un Snape incapable de le rabaisser semblait tentante et il se morigéna pour avoir pensé à cela.

« Et puis il y a le sexe, Potter. Serez-vous capable de résister quand je vous prierais de me laisser vous sucer ? Mmmh ? » Snape haussa un sourcil et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à cette question. « M'arrêterez-vous quand je me mettrais à genoux, vous priant de me prendre ? N'apprécierez-vous pas de me voir,moi le plus cruel des professeurs dans votre lit, vous suppliant de m'enculer plus fort– »

« La ferme ! » Cria Harry dans un violent contraste avec le murmure bas de Snape.

A peine eut-il crié ses mots que les yeux et la bouche de Snape se fermèrent et il baissa la tête. Il eut l'air de vouloir se faire aussi petit que possible en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, tentant sans doute de disparaitre dans le dossier.

« Harry, » Prévint Dumbledore.

« Oh, Seigneur, » répondit Harry, se maudissant d'avoir crié. « Snape, » dit-il en s'agenouillant devant le siège de l'homme. « Snape, s'il vous plaît, regardez-moi. » Snape leva immédiatement les yeux sur lui, l'air complètement perdu, le corps tremblant. « Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je voulais juste que vous vous taisiez, je ne voulais pas vous ordonner de - » La voix d'Harry se fêla et il agrippa les avant-bras du Maître des Potions. « Je ne ferais pas ça. Pas intentionnellement. S'il vous plaît, croyez-moi. »

Harry attendit patiemment sur ses genoux pliés le temps que le corps de Snape cesse de trembler, et qu'il se reprenne un minimum.

« Vous croire ? » Prononça-t-il doucement. « Ais-je le choix ? »

Harry relâcha les bras de l'homme et se releva, se détournant de lui. « Oui, » dit-il. « Faites ce que vous voulez. »

* * *

_Ouaouh! Vous êtes arrivé à la fin de la première partie. Félicitation. J'espère que vous serez enthousiaste pour lire rapidement la deuxième partie. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais la poster - demain? Jeudi? - mais j'espère que vous saurez me la réclamer à corps et à cris. N'hésitez surtout pas à aller directement congratuler l'auteur. La suite de cette fic vaut de l'or. _

_Ah, j'adore._

_En espérant que ça vous a plu. Je vous fais de gros bisous et à trés bientôt._

_Blibl'_


	2. DEUXIEME PARTIE

Auteur: Atypicalsnowman

Titre original : The Shadow of the other - sur ce site.

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling et Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas._ NA : Je ne détiens pour ma part ni l'histoire ni Harry Potter, j'ai bien vérifié, je vous promets qu'il n'est pas chez moi - ni Severus d'ailleurs. Quelle tristesse. Je comptais appeler mon chaton Severus, mais en fait avec ma sœur nous l'avons finalement appelé Henri. L'est trop adorable, lol._

Warning(s) : HBP _(Le prince de Sang mêlé) _et DH _(Les reliques de la Mort) _ont eu lieu mais Dumbledore, Snape et Lupin sont encore en vie. Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Slash sexe, évidement, et également slave ! Snape D/d pour être sûr.

Résumé : En tant que créature, Severus a toujours su qu'il aurait besoin de se lier à son maître ou de supporter de devenir l'esclave de tous les sorciers lorsqu'il atteindrait l'âge de sa maturité.

Note de l'auteur : Écrite pour la Snarry-a-thon sur Snape_Potter. Gloire éternel à Accioslash pour avoir créé une si fantastique fête du Snarry. Merci à Thesewarmstars qui m'a bien aidé sur cette fic et qui a fait un excellent boulot. Merci aussi à WhiteCotton pour avoir rédigé le résumé et pour son super travail de beta, comme toujours.

_Note de la traductrice :__** IMPORTANT :**__ Bon encore une fois, je me retrouve sans réponse de l'auteur, alors je prends le risque de publier sans autorisation mais j'enlèverais cette traduction dés que je recevrais une réponse - si elle est négative. J'ai envoyé un mail et laissé une review et pas de résultat alors, je tente, lol. _

_Hello, tout le monde, voici donc une nouvelle traduction parce que je n'ai le temps de ne faire que ça. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Parce que moi, je l'ai juste trouvé sensationnelle. Par rapport à la traduction, j'ai pris une liberté quand à la traduction du terme "Bond-mate". Je ne pense en effet pas que cela signifie ici 'compagnon' mais compagnon de lien ou quelque chose d'encore plus fort, alors je l'ai traduit par Lié. Vous comprendrez en lisant. _

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore demanda à parler à Harry seul à seul. Snape répondit au directeur par un regard noir. Dumbledore l'assura qu'il souhaitait seulement donner à Harry quelques conseils, mais il ne reçut qu'un hochement raide de la tête en réponse.

Le Maître des Potions sortit, ses robes suivant mollement, triste représentation de son état d'esprit.

Harry et Dumbledore restèrent assis en silence plusieurs minutes, chacun cherchant à rassembler ses esprits. Ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole en premier.

« Harry, je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu es obligé de faire ça. »

Harry ricana. A quoi pensait cet homme ? « Bien sûr que je dois le faire ! Je veux dire, » il s'interrompit et observa le directeur curieusement, « que se passera-t-il si je ne le fais pas ? Il sera un esclave, oui, mais que lui arrivera-t-il ? »

Dumbledore s'écrasa dans son fauteuil, las, les yeux fixés sur un point derrière la tête d'Harry. « Oh, » dit-il doucement. « Je suppose que je pourrais finalement ouvrir une des chambres familiales qui vont avec la suite directoriale. Je ne suis pas complètement sûr que le sort lui permette de garder ses aptitudes en potions, mais si c'est le cas je lui demanderais probablement d'en préparer quelques heures par jour. Peut-être aussi lui demanderais-je de lire pour moi. »

Harry eut l'air horrifié.

« Il restera avec moi, évidemment, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, auquel moment je demanderais à Minerva ou peut être Hagrid de prendre soin de lui. » Le directeur se tut un instant, fixant Harry dans les yeux. « Mais sa vie serait ainsi, Harry. Il aurait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui constamment. Il ne serait pas capable de parler à quelqu'un sans risquer que l'on ne profite de lui. Il n'aura jamais de vie, Harry. Du moins pas une vie comme nous la connaissons. »

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains, l'évidence de son manque de choix le frappant.

« Et il vivra longtemps, Harry. Les Elfes Supérieurs vivent plus longtemps que les sorciers. Je m'inquiète de ce qui se passera après quelques décennies, quand ceux qui prendront soin de lui ne se souviendront plus de ce qu'il était. »

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient. Non, il ne pouvait pas condamner quelqu'un à un tel destin, pas un héros de guerre et sûrement pas Severus Snape.

« Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas tenté de se tuer, » s'entendit-il prononcer.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore s'élevèrent. « Après que tu l'ais sauvé dans la cabane hurlante, je l'ai fait jurer de ne pas le faire. Severus est un homme très fier. Même si je te fais confiance, Harry, j'ai peur pour lui. »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et prit la parole, « Vous ne croyez pas ce que Snape disait, n'est-ce pas ? Que je voudrais qu'il soit mon…esclave ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Non, cependant je comprends son inquiétude. Il y a entre tes mains plus que sa vie, Harry. Comme Severus l'a dit, le lien lira tes désirs les plus profonds. »

Le directeur se renfonça dans son fauteuil et lui envoya un regard perçant. « L'homme que tu connaissais va disparaître au cours de ce mois. Qu'il réapparaisse ou non après le lien dépend complètement de toi. Si tu veux le punir pour n'importe quelles retenues reçues, tu auras une parfaite opportunité de le faire quand vous serez liés. Le lien lira tes plus basiques besoins. Si tu as le moindre petit désir de revanche, ce sera désastreux pour Severus. »

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux verts d'Harry et le directeur dit fermement, « Si tu veux le faire, tu dois le faire correctement. Réfléchis bien à la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre.»

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas…Je ne peux pas le blesser. Je ne pourrais blesser personne comme ça. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Prends une semaine, Harry. Rentre chez toi. Mets au clair tes vrais sentiments sur tout cela. Demandes-toi si tu te sens capable d'accepter cette vie. »

Harry était confus. Le directeur en parlait comme s'il avait le choix. « Évidemment que je vais accepter. Il y a probablement une place spéciale en enfer pour les sorciers qui refusent. »

La voix de Dumbledore se fit plus grave lorsqu'il reprit la parole, « Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter cette union complètement alors il serait mieux que tu n'essayes même pas. Je préférerais amplement enfermer Severus dans la plus haute tour du château plutôt que permettre qu'il ait un nouveau maître. »

Harry fixa le directeur, choqué. Il ne pensait sûrement pas que –

« Réfléchis une semaine, Harry. Je t'attendrais le septième jour pour ta réponse. Si tu acceptes, tu pourras rencontrer Severus ici, dans ses appartements, le huit. Vous allez devoir apprendre à vous connaître pour que cela marche et je pense qu'il commencera à avoir besoin de toi à ce moment-là. »

« Avoir besoin de moi, monsieur ? » La voix d'Harry était faible et désespérée. Il était silencieusement horrifié à l'idée d'un Snape ayant besoin de quelqu'un.

« Vas-y Harry. » Le directeur fit un vague geste de la main. « Sept jours. »

* * *

Évidemment, le directeur avait eu raison. Harry eut vraiment besoin de ces sept jours.

Il passa le premier chez lui, à Grimmauld Place, fixant le mur.

Il passa la première moitié de la seconde journée à choquer Ron et Hermione en leur expliquant la situation. La deuxième moitié, il écouta la voix d'Hermione s'insurger à propos de l'horreur que représentait ce sort tandis que Ron déblatérait sur le fait que cela devait être terrible d'être pratiquement marié à la chauve souris graisseuse.

Il passa le troisième jour complètement et stupidement saoul. Le soir, il dragua un type au chaudron Baveur et le ramena chez lui. Alors qu'il était en lui, Harry se sentit coupable d'aimer le fait que l'homme ne ressemblait en rien à Snape.

La matinée du quatrième jour fut passée à se plaindre et divaguer auprès de Ron et Hermione à propos de sa vie qui n'avait jamais été normale, du fait qu'il ne lui serait jamais possible de rencontrer un homme qui lui plairait, jamais capable d'avoir droit au même bonheur que les autres. Il passa le reste de la journée à boire et à pleurer des larmes de rage auprès des mêmes personnes et pour les même raisons.

Le cinquième jour, il resta dans une solitude complète. Il s'assit sur une chaise dans l'une des pièces les plus sombres de la maison, maudissant dieu. S'il y avait un dieu.

Au matin du sixième jour, il fut réveillé par un coup à la porte. Remus Lupin avait reçu un hibou d'Hermione et pensait qu'il pouvait passer. Il était heureusement déjà au courant de tout et Harry n'eut donc pas à ré-expliquer tout. Alors qu'il laissait son ami entrer, il avait levé intérieurement les yeux au ciel, se préparant mentalement aux conseils pratiques qu'il savait être prêt de recevoir.

Mais Remus l'avait surpris.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à faire ça, » avait-il dit.

Harry avait ricané pour ce qui semblait être la cinquantième fois cette semaine. « Si, Remus. Sinon – »

« Non. Si tu n'es pas prêt à le faire correctement alors ce serait mieux que tu ne le fasses pas. »

Harry avait alors réellement levé les yeux au ciel. Rémus avait gentiment continué. « Tu dois prendre une décision rapidement, Harry. Tu ne peux pas faire dans la demi-mesure. Pas avec un homme comme Severus. Tu peux prendre la décision de tout faire marcher…ou non. Le choix semble être le tien bien plus que le sien. Autre chose, j'espère que tu vas arrêter de boire. C'est indigne de toi, pour ne pas dire plus. »

Puis il était parti, l'entière visite n'ayant pas durée plus de cinq minutes.

Il passa donc le sixième jour assis à réfléchir aux paroles de Remus. Il se disait qu'il était prêt, qu'il pouvait le faire, jusqu'au moment où il s'imaginait faire face à Snape deux jours plus tard et souhaitait aller se cacher dans la vieille chambre de Sirius.

A minuit, il reçut une lettre par hibou du directeur. La lettre contenait une seule phrase. _'Souviens-toi – ce sont nos choix qui montrent qui l'on est vraiment.'_

Harry se coucha sur son lit, réfléchissant aux mots du directeur et au reste de sa vie.

A l'aube du septième jour, Harry s'assit sur son lit, s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin et écrivit une lettre au professeur Dumbledore.

_« Dites à Snape que je serais là après son dernier cours. »_

_HP_

Harry enroula le parchemin et appela l'un des hiboux de la maison.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se sortir de là. Il pouvait soit choisir d'accepter son destin, soit d'y être trainé, se débâtant et criant.

Il passa le reste de la journée dehors avec Ron et Hermione, à regarder des films moldus et à manger de l'indien à emporter. Il pouvait sentir les nœuds de son estomac se resserrer, mais les repoussa. Quand ses amis lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait décidé, il leur dit qu'il avait choisi d'être heureux.

* * *

Harry atteignit les portes de Poudlard armé d'une confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment. Cette fois il n'émit aucun soupir sentimental ; aucune réminiscence ne le toucha alors qu'il repérait les recoins qu'il connaissait ou observait les enfants aller et venir.

Il fut tenté d'aller parler au directeur en premier, mais réalisa qu'il ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Il était de toute façon certain que s'il allait voir le directeur, il serait trop tenté de se cacher dans ses robes, décision prise ou non.

Alors, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il passa les grandes portes et marcha jusqu'aux escaliers descendant aux cachots.

Les appartements de Snape furent un peu durs à trouver, mais le directeur lui avait donné un bon plan. Il atteignit le dernier couloir, passa devant la salle commune des Serpentards et s'arrêta là un moment, tentant aussi fort que possible de gérer son stress.

Il ferma les yeux et se calma, se préparant à la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait derrière la porte.

Harry frappa.

* * *

Snape soupira et regarda autour de lui pour la centième fois de la journée.

Rien dans sa vie tumultueuse et misérable ne l'avait préparé à cette terreur absolue qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la semaine. Il avait pensé que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres était quelque chose de terrible, mais alors seule sa vie était en jeu.

Il avait passé cette dernière semaine à être terrifié pour son âme elle-même.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert que Potter était celui destiné à être son Lié, Snape avait immédiatement voulu refuser. Il avait pensé que l'esclavage serait une meilleure option que d'être coincé avec un gamin deux fois plus jeune que lui qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, sauf peut être pour la bravoure dont il faisait preuve.

Mais quand les premiers signes de son héritage avaient commencés à faire sentir leur horrible présence, il avait ressenti un sentiment de terreur qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé avant.

Après le premier incident, après que cet idiot de professeur de Défense se soit si violemment adressé à lui de l'autre côté de la table, il s'était résigné à l'inévitable. Il serait l'esclave lié à Harry Potter. Il pouvait seulement espérer que le garçon ne refuserait pas, et qu'il lui laisserait peut-être un minimum de liberté. Il doutait vraiment que le gamin abuse de lui, mais c'était juste trop dur d'espérer plus.

Ce jour-là dans le bureau d'Albus avait été le moment le plus stressant de sa vie. Et il incluait la bataille finale dans l'équation.

Que se passerait-il si Potter disait non ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Enfermé dans une tour, sans doute. Protégé du monde sorcier par Albus peut-être, mais pas moins un esclave sans esprit.

Il ne pouvait pas décrire le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand Potter avait acquiescé, même s'il l'avait fait dans le feu de l'action. Snape savait que les penchants héroïques du jeune homme et son désir de sauver le…Maître des Potions en détresse l'empêcheraient de se dérober à ses responsabilités.

Cela ne voulait pas dire cependant qu'il en avait mieux dormi cette semaine. Pas du tout.

Alors huit jours après cet horrible entretien, Snape revint dans ses appartements après ses cours et examina l'état de son appartement.

Car il n'avait pas été qu'une pelote de nerfs, cette semaine, il avait également commencé à ressentir les premiers effets du sort.

Albus avait essayé de l'aider. Au diner du troisième jour, il s'était adressé à l'école en expliquant aux élèves que leur professeur de potion souffrait de sévères migraines et que jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, il vaudrait mieux qu'aucun élève ne s'adresse à lui directement.

Cela l'avait aidé en le débarrassant de ses obligations et de ses collègues, mais pas concernant le besoin grandissant de son…maître.

Potter lui manquait. Pendant ses quelques instants de sommeil, il avait rêvé de lui. En classe, il s'était aperçu qu'il ne pouvait plus enlever de généreuses poignées de points aux Gryffondors, quelque chose en lui l'avertissant que son maître n'aimerait pas cela.

La perspective d'être déjà tellement affecté par le sort le terrifiait.

Parce que maintenant, après ses cours, huit jours après leur entretien, Snape se retrouvait à observer son appartement en tentant de déterminer ce qui permettrait à son Maître de se sentir le bienvenu.

Il ôta à contrecœur la petite bannière de Serpentard qui pendait à côté de la porte. Il rempluma les coussins gisant sur le canapé et auxquels il n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant. Il alla jusqu'à sortir une boîte qu'il gardait bien cachée sous son lit et dont il tira des photos qu'il posa sur le dessus de cheminée dans l'espoir de donner à la pièce une atmosphère plus chaleureuse.

Pas que cela aide vraiment, pensa-t-il. Cela restait des cachots ; toujours sombres et moisis et froids. Seulement maintenant, il avait une photographie moldue de lui et Lily en train de le fixer, tout autant qu'une du directeur le jour de sa remise de diplôme et de sa mère quelques temps avant qu'elle ne se tue.

C'était sans surprise que son dessus de cheminée restait habituellement nu.

Malgré tout il sentit une petite partie de lui se détendre à l'idée que Potter puisse apprécier le geste, alors il laissa la cheminée ainsi.

Snape se gratta les oreilles, qui commençait sans aucun doute à changer. Il espérait vraiment que ses longs cheveux seraient capable de cacher l'évidence de son statut de créature magique, au moins jusqu'à ce que le lien ne soit créé. Il remarqua l'heure et appela un elfe de maison, lui demandant poliment un plateau de thé quand on frappa à la porte.

Son cœur se mit à battre d'une manière ridiculement rapide.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dans une étrange tentative de se rendre plus présentable et lissa ses robes. Il se maudit d'agir comme une adolescente se préparant pour son cavalier et s'inquiétant de lui plaire.

D'une main mal assurée, il ouvrit la porte, révélant un Harry Potter au visage pâle mais au regard confiant.

La boule de nerfs qui avait élu domicile dans son estomac la semaine entière se relâcha doucement juste à la vue du jeune homme.

Il permit à ses yeux de se laisser envahir par la vue de son maitre, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'une confirmation visuelle pour y croire. Le garçon était toujours plus petit que Snape, mais plus ce maigrichon petit avorton qu'il avait été. En fait, il avait l'air d'avoir pris en muscle. Potter portait une paire de pantalons noirs et un pull vert sous des robes noires ouvertes.

Snape se rendit compte qu'il fixait le détenteur de son salut, à la fois avec satisfaction et soulagement.

« Um… » Commença Potter, le dévisageant avec incertitude. « Bonjour. Je peux entrer ? »

Snape sortit de la transe dans laquelle il s'était inexplicablement laissé aller et fit un pas en arrière. « Oui, je vous en prie, » dit-il, baissant légèrement la tête alors qu'Harry passait le pas de la porte.

Potter entra dans la salle, la parcourant les yeux écarquillés. Snape ne parvint pas à contenir son désir de voir la pièce plaire à son Maître.

« C'est vraiment sympa ici, Snape. Je ne sais pas trop ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais certainement pas à quelque chose d'aussi…cosy. »

Snape acquiesça simplement alors qu'en réalité, il jubilait. Ses efforts avaient portés leur fruit! Potter fit le tour de la pièce encore quelques instants, une expression satisfaite sur le visage, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la cheminée.

« Oh, » dit-il doucement. « Est-ce que c'est vous et ma mère ? »

Snape s'avança jusqu'à Potter, se plaçant silencieusement derrière lui. La posture du jeune homme était raide.

« Oui, » admit Snape, certain maintenant que ses efforts avaient été finalement vains. « J'ai pensé que cela vous plairait de la voir. Je peux l'enlever si vous voulez. »

Potter se retourna d'un bon, bousculant pratiquement Snape. « Non ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Je veux dire, » reprit-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Enfin, j'aime bien. Ça m'a juste un peu choqué. Je sais que vous étiez amis, mais je ne pensais pas que vous gardiez sa photo sur votre cheminée. »

Snape garda le silence et pesa prudemment ses mots. Il se sentit cependant obligé de dire la vérité à son maître. « En fait, je ne le fais pas, » avoua-t-il. « J'ai trouvé les photos dans une vieille boîte où je garde quelques vieilles choses et j'ai pensé que cela rendrait la pièce plus…humaine. »

Il vit quelque chose comme de la tristesse passer dans les yeux de Potter avant qu'il ne se détourne.

« Merci, » dit la voix derrière lui. Il se retourna pour de nouveau fixer Potter. « Pour avoir fait cela, je veux dire. Vous n'aviez pas à le faire. C'était vraiment…gentil de votre part de penser à moi. Mais vous n'aviez pas à le faire, vous savez. Ce sont vos appartements : c'est à vous de vous sentir à l'aise dedans. »

Snape secoua la tête. Potter ne comprenait pas. « Je devais le faire, Potter. C'est une partie du sort. Je ressens un désir imparable de vous satisfaire. Ceci, » dit-il en agitant sa main vers la cheminée, « en est le résultat. »

« Oh, » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. « Est-ce que vous aimez les avoir là ? »

Snape voulait répondre par l'affirmative, voulait dire à Potter que oui, il appréciait de revoir le visage de Lily après toutes ces années, mais cela aurait été un mensonge. « Non, je n'aime pas cela. J'ai très peu de photos de Lily. Celle-ci en particulier a été prise juste avant le…désagrément qui a causé la fin de notre amitié. »

Potter baissa les yeux et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. « Vous pouvez l'enlever, vous savez. Qu'en est-il des autres ? Est-ce que c'est votre mère ? Elle a l'air…er…gentille. »

« Elle a été prise peu de temps avant son suicide. »

Harry grimaça. « Ok, alors je pense qu'on peut peut-être l'enlever aussi. » Il sourit tristement et fit un geste vers la photo du directeur. « Hey, celle-là est bien, non ? Le directeur n'a pas changé d'un poil, c'est dingue. »

Snape s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant d'hocher la tête en réponse. Un frisson glacial parcourut son corps et il sut que le sort l'enjoignait une nouvelle fois à dire la vérité. « C'était la veille du jour où j'ai été marqué. »

Potter tourna la tête et grogna. Il lâcha un rire presque hystérique, « d'accord, pas de photos. Est-ce que vous voudriez les enlever ? » Dit-il.

« Que préférez-vous ? »

« Je préfère que vous soyez honnête avec moi. »

Snape acquiesça avant de faire disparaître les photos dans leur boîte sous le lit. Il observa Potter examiner la pièce avec plus d'attention.

« Y-a-t-il autre chose que vous ayez fait juste pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Snape acquiesça et fit un geste vers le mur nu de la porte.

« J'ai enlevé ma bannière de Serpentard. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez ne pas apprécier quelque chose d'aussi…ostensible »

Potter eut l'air alarmé. « Ça n'aurait pas été _ostensible_, il n'y a pas de problème à ce qu'une bannière de Serpentard pende quelque part. Mais, Snape, » il fit une pause et regarda autour de lui, « c'est _votre _maison. »

Snape acquiesça, mais il baissa la tête, empli d'un sentiment de détresse à l'idée d'avoir agacé son maître. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. « Oui, bien sûr. _Accio _bannière. » La petite bannière verte et argent vola jusque dans ses mains. Il alla jusqu'au mur et l'a raccrocha à sa place.

Potter lui offrit un petit sourire et les deux hommes restèrent un moment simplement là, en silence, avant que Snape ne se rende jusqu'au canapé, enjoignant son maître à s'asseoir.

«S'il vous plaît, mettez-vous à l'aise. »

Ils s'assirent à chacun des angles du sofa, le silence pesant s'alourdissant entre eux.

Potter soupira. « Ça ne va pas du tout. Enfin, je savais que ce ne serait pas drôle, mais je croyais sincèrement que vous alliez commencer à m'envoyer des piques à la minute où j'aurais passé la porte. »

Snape lâcha lui aussi un soupir et passa une main sur son visage. « Je crois vous avoir dit que mon comportement se mettrait à changer à partir de maintenant. Ce n'est que le début. Après, ce sera pire. » Dit-il à travers ses doigts.

Il put entendre le soupir d'Harry même à l'opposé du canapé.

« Et bien… »Commença le jeune homme. « Nous sommes là pour parler, non ? Donc…er-»Il s'interrompit, particulièrement et de façon compréhensible, nerveux. « Comment a été votre semaine ? »

Snape cligna des yeux à la question, puis se demanda ce que Potter souhaitait entendre comme réponse. Il voulait par-dessus tout dire que tout avait été pour le mieux, que ses classes avaient été médiocres et banales, comme d'habitude, et que rien d'important n'était arrivé.

Mais cela aurait été un mensonge, et une fois de plus Snape se trouva contrains à dire la vérité.

« Lamentable. » dit-il, reconnaissant à peine le son de sa propre voix. « La vôtre ? » ajouta-t-il, retournant la politesse.

Harry rit nerveusement. « A peu près pareil. »

Snape laissa tomber sa tête à ses mots et il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il rendait son maître malheureux.

Harry se mit à bégayer. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Mais hey, on est tous les deux dans le même état, non ? Peut-être qu'on peut…ne pas l'être ensemble ? »

S'il devait reconnaître une chose à Potter, c'était ses admirables tentatives d'ôter les épines de ses pieds. « Difficilement, étant donné que vous vous êtes senti mal juste à cause de moi tandis que je me suis senti mal à cause de ma propre situation. »

Potter le dévisagea tristement. Excellent. Maintenant il inspirait de la pitié à la seule personne dont il avait besoin.

« Snape-»Il ne termina pas sa phrase et passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était sans doute un geste nerveux. « Écoutez, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette semaine et je – Je pense que j'aimerais vraiment tenter de faire ressortir le meilleur de la situation.»

Snape fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire Potter exactement ? « Le meilleur de la situation ? » répéta-t-il.

« La situation, nous. Vous savez, je n'ai rien contre vous. » Snape doutait amplement de cela et craignit que ses pensées ne se lisent sur son visage.

Cela le troublait. Avant, il était un maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions.

« C'est vrai, » affirma Harry. « Ce n'est pas avec vous que j'avais un problème la semaine dernière. C'est avec la situation toute entière. Je veux dire…Je n'ai que dix-huit ans. Je n'ai eu que quelques rendez-vous avec des hommes et je n'avais pas vraiment l'idée d'avoir une vie de couple si tôt. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais effrayé. Pas à cause de vous. »

Snape retint inconsciemment sa respiration. Même s'il doutait réellement que Potter n'ait aucune hésitation quant à l'idée de l'avoir dans son lit, le point qui résonnait à ses oreilles pour le moment était la mention du concept de couple.

Potter allait-il vraiment tenter de lui être fidèle ? Cette pensée fit presque disparaitre la boule qui logeait dans sa poitrine depuis une semaine, mais il se fustigea rapidement pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à espérer.

« Je pense que vous avez mal compris votre rôle dans la situation, Potter. » Il éclaircit sa gorge devenue sèche et continua, « Vous ne serez pas lié à moi. Si vous en avez envie, vous pourrez voir autant d'autres sorciers que vous voudrez. Je n'ai pas le droit de réclamer votre fidélité. »

Une expression d'horreur et de dégoût se peignit sur le charmant visage d'Harry et Snape frissonna, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé. Qu'avait-il fait pour contrarier son maître ?

Harry bégaya encore, sa bouche béant comme celle d'un poisson mourant. Puis il fit quelque chose qui surprit Snape.

Il se leva rapidement et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Potter attrapa ensuite l'une de ses mains qui serrait avec force un coussin sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué. « Vous pensez vraiment que je vous ferais un truc comme ça ? Que je serais capable de vous traiter comme une…chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

Snape détourna les yeux de son regard perçant. C'était comme si Potter pouvait voir directement à l'intérieur de lui, lisant les craintes qu'il cachait et le laissant nu.

Il parla dans sa poitrine, « Non, maître. »

C'était un réflexe né du désir de plaire, pas vraiment une réponse et n'importe comment Harry le comprit très bien.

Une main plus étroite que la sienne saisit son menton et tourna son visage. Des yeux verts brillant d'un éclat que Snape ne leur avait encore jamais vu se posèrent sur lui.

« Vous n'avez pas à m'appeler comme ça. »

Snape secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que vous ressentez le besoin de m'appeler ainsi ? Déjà ? »

Snape tenta de s'échapper de la prise d'Harry pais s'aperçut vite qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Même s'il était certain de pouvoir physiquement surpasser le sorcier plus petit, le sort semblait lui avoir ôté l'envie de se battre. Il détourna les yeux.

« Snape ? Regardez-moi s'il vous plaît. »

La requête ne pouvait être refusée. Snape remonta les yeux, terrifié de ce qu'il découvrirait.

Potter avait l'air malheureux. Il resta un moment silencieux, semblant considérer ses prochains mots avec attention.

« Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas vraiment, mais je ne vous ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça. Je – » Sa voix se cassa dans un petit sanglot. « Je ne vous ferais pas ça. J'aimerais vraiment que ça marche entre nous. J'y ai pensé toute la semaine et – si vous êtes là dedans alors j'y suis aussi. Je ne vais pas vous laisser tout seul. Je ne veux pas me lier à vous pour ensuite vous abandonner, et je ne veux pas être malheureux pour le reste de ma vie. Si vous acceptez, » dit-il doucement, « j'aimerais vraiment qu'on essaye de faire quelque chose ensemble. »

Que pouvait répondre Snape à une offre pareille ?

Il n'osa pas se laisser aller à espérer que cela se passe réellement ainsi mais cela réchauffa son cœur de savoir que Potter essaierait au moins réellement. Les oreilles de Snape se mirent alors de nouveau à le démanger et il porta sa main libre jusqu'à l'une d'elles pour la gratter avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher.

« Vos oreilles ? »

« Elles n'ont pas encore changées, » dit-il. « Mais ce sera fait dans pas longtemps. »

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Demanda Harry, inquisiteur.

« Elles…grattent, » répondit-il, un peu à contrecœur.

Potter dû alors réaliser qu'il tenait l'autre main de Snape et leva la sienne pour gratter sa deuxième oreille.

La sensation des doigts froids caressant doucement cette partie si sensible de son corps alla se répercuter directement dans le sexe de Snape et il gémit légèrement. Potter avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui faisait ?

« Est-ce que je vous fais mal – Oh, » dit-il doucement, reconnaissant sans doute la source de la respiration précipitée de Snape et de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Snape recula son visage, se lamentant de la perte des deux mains étrangères. Contrains par la force du sort, il baissa la tête et émit un rapide, « je suis désolé. »

Potter bougea rapidement pour se remettre contre lui, reprenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Non, ne vous excusez pas. Vous voyez, c'est de ça dont je parlais. Je veux…ça avec vous. Je voudrais vous faire vous sentir bien. »

Puis à sa plus grande stupéfaction, Potter relâcha ses mains et vint caresser gentiment le dessus de ses oreilles.

Un soupir et un gémissement de plaisir s'échappèrent de sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir. Son maître le voulait ! Oh, quelle chance il avait d'avoir un maître aussi généreux et concerné ! Ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre volonté et il se laissa emporter par les sensations.

Il voulait plus. Ce n'était même plus un désir, une quelconque démangeaison qu'il pourrait ignorer sans grand effort. Chaque partie de lui émettait un cri silencieux né du besoin de rendre à son maître autant de plaisir qu'il lui avait donné.

« Maître, » Murmura-t-il.

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Harry, Severus, » lui répondit la voix douce d'Harry.

Oh, il voulait tellement obéir. Il s'aperçut pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas. « Maître, s'il vous plaît, embrassez-moi. »

Il y eu un moment d'hésitation puis des lèvres pleines et douces rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baiser plus innocent que ce qu'il avait jamais connu. Son maître n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour prendre ce qui lui était offert, mais cela ne rendit pas la situation moins douce pour autant. Tout ce que son maître voudrait lui donner, il l'accepterait avec reconnaissance.

Les doigts avaient cessés de caresser ses oreilles.

Snape ressentit le besoin de rendre autant de plaisir qu'il en avait reçu. Ses mains bougèrent jusqu'à la fermeture du pantalon d'Harry. Il avait presque réussi à ouvrir la ceinture quand Harry s'écarta d'un bond.

« Vous – Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, » Asséna-t-il.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Vous ne voulez pas que je -»

« Non ! » S'exclama Harry un peu trop fort. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est juste – vous n'avez pas à le faire maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que vous avez dit qu'il y aurait un moment où vous vous sentirez…er…contrains de um…me donner du plaisir, mais pas maintenant, si ? Ressentez-vous le besoin vital de faire ça ? »

Snape y réfléchit un moment. Il ressentait le besoin de donner du plaisir à Harry, mais sans pour autant y être contrains. Son désir de toucher Harry, de tenir son sexe, était le résultat naturel de son propre état d'excitation, avec quelque part une forte envie de faire plaisir au jeune homme.

Mais comment savoir ce qui venait de lui et ce qui venait du sort ?

« Non, je ne me sens pas obligé de le faire, » répondit-il honnêtement.

Harry s'affaissa et se renfonça dans le canapé. « Alors pourquoi avez-vous faire ça ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, tentant de donner à Harry une réponse honnête. La terrifiante vérité était qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je suis relativement…confus. Je n'arrive pas bien à différencier quelle partie de mon envie de vous faire plaisir vient de moi de celle qui vient du sort. Je ne suis visiblement plus capable de distinguer l'une de l'autre. »

Harry lui sourit tristement et passa une main sur la joue de Snape. L'homme se détendit au touché.

« Je suis désolé. Mais ce ne sera ainsi que jusqu'à ce que l'on forme le lien. Après vous redeviendrez votre venimeux bon vieux vous-même, j'en suis sûr. »

Severus frissonna et Harry le sentit. « Snape ? Er-Puis-je vous appeler Severus ? Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, si-si vous pouvez. »

Snape acquiesça. Harry pouvait probablement l'appeler de n'importe quelle façon à cet instant.

« Écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, » supplia le jeune homme. Les yeux verts pénétrèrent les yeux noirs de Snape si intensément qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. « Je n'ai aucune envie de vous piéger, ou de faire de vous…quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais bien que l'on ne se connait pas vraiment mais…j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître. Si vous le permettez. »

Snape secoua la tête et Harry fronça les sourcils. « C'est bien là le problème, Harry. » Harry sourit à l'utilisation de son prénom. « Ce n'est pas qui je suis. Le sort…a déjà commencé à me changer. Je crains que vous ne vous sentiez bien avec celui que je vais devenir et qu'au moment du lien vous souhaitiez me garder ainsi. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, ça n'arrivera pas. Je veux un compagnon, un égal. Je vous le promets. »

Snape fixa Harry dans les yeux, y lisant la vérité. Mais même si Snape souhaitait réellement croire qu'Harry ne succomberait pas à la nature humaine, il ne se permit pas d'espérer.

Même les hommes bons peuvent être corrompus par le pouvoir.

* * *

_Voilà pour la deuxième partie. A priori, il devrait y en avoir cinq en tout. La troisième partie sera postée mercredi et la quatrième vendredi ou Samedi - voir Lundi d'après - et la cinquième le mercredi encore d'après. Bref, une publication tous les trois-quatre jours. Je n'ai pas internet facilement dans mon nouvel appart' donc je ne sais jamais vraiment si je serais capable de publier le jour J._

_Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre? Vous en voulez un autre?  
_

_Merci à tous grandement pour vos reviews. J'aurais sincèrement aimé y répondre, pour une fois, parce que la plupart d'entre vous avait des questions intéressantes et tout, et rien que pour répondre un merci à tous vos compliments, mais j'ai tenté cinq fois d'écrire des réponses et à chaque fois que je clique sur envoyer, la page ne charge pas et je perds ma réponse. C'est trés frustrant, et ça fait perdre énormément de temps. Alors, je vous remercies ici trés trés trés fort. Vous me motivez énormément pour traduire la suite, et traduire des gros gros morceaux. La prochaine partie devrait avoisiner les 7500 - ce qui signifie 15 pages. Sachant que cette partie-là en fait déjà 6900, j'espère que vous serez content d'avoir des chapitres aussi long. Personnellement, je suis toujours ravi d'avoir de long chapitre, parce qu'on à l'impression qu'on arrivera jamais à la fin et qu'on pourra rester dans le petit monde des fanfictions jusqu'à la fin des temps. - Ce qui est totalement psychotique mais c'est pas grave, lol._

_A bientôt tout le monde et encore un gros merci._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


	3. TROISIEME PARTIE

Auteur: Atypicalsnowman

Titre original: The Shadow of the other - sur ce site.

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling et Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas._ NA : Je ne détiens pour ma part ni l'histoire ni Harry Potter, j'ai bien vérifié, je vous promets qu'il n'est pas chez moi - ni Severus d'ailleurs. Quelle tristesse. Je comptais appeler mon chaton Severus, mais en fait avec ma sœur nous l'avons finalement appelé Henri. L'est trop adorable, lol._

Warning(s) : HBP _(Le prince de Sang mêlé) _et DH _(Les reliques de la Mort) _ont eu lieu mais Dumbledore, Snape et Lupin sont encore en vie. Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Slash sexe, évidement, et également slave ! Snape D/d pour être sûr.

Résumé : En tant que créature, Severus a toujours su qu'il aurait besoin de se lier à son maître ou de supporter de devenir l'esclave de tous les sorciers lorsqu'il atteindrait l'âge de sa maturité.

Note de l'auteur : Écrite pour la Snarry-a-thon sur Snape_Potter. Gloire éternel à Accioslash pour avoir créé une si fantastique fête du Snarry. Merci à Thesewarmstars qui m'a bien aidé sur cette fic et qui a fait un excellent boulot. Merci aussi à WhiteCotton pour avoir rédigé le résumé et pour son super travail de beta, comme toujours.

_Note de la traductrice :__** IMPORTANT -**__ Bon encore une fois, je me retrouve sans réponse de l'auteur, alors je prends le risque de publier sans autorisation mais j'enlèverais cette traduction dés que je recevrais une réponse - si elle est négative. J'ai envoyé un mail et laissé une review et pas de résultat alors, je tente, lol. _

_Hello, tout le monde, voici donc une nouvelle traduction parce que je n'ai le temps de ne faire que ça. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Parce que moi, je l'ai juste trouvé sensationnelle. Par rapport à la traduction, j'ai pris une liberté quand à la traduction du terme "Bond-mate". Je ne pense en effet pas que cela signifie ici 'compagnon' mais compagnon de lien ou quelque chose d'encore plus fort, alors je l'ai traduit par Lié. Vous comprendrez en lisant. _

**TROISIEME PARTIE**

_De longues mains fines faisaient descendre son pantalon. « Maître, » murmura une voix étouffée dans le noir. Une bouche impatiente l'enveloppa rapidement se mit à le sucer avec soin._

_Harry enfouit ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs, voulant plus._

_« Severus, » souffla-t-il en se libérant._

Harry ouvrit les et se redressa d'un bond sur son lit, suant et haletant.

_Dieu._

C'était le troisième rêve de la semaine. Toujours le même, commençant inéluctablement par la voix profonde de Severus l'appelant 'Maître' et le suppliant de le laisser lui donner du plaisir.

Le souvenir envoya un frisson dans le corps d'Harry et il trembla légèrement. Il avait été terrifié pour l'homme durant leur rencontre de la semaine passée, mais maintenant qu'il avait eu quelques jours pour y penser, il s'apercevait qu'il était excité par l'attitude de l'elfe.

Le fait de se rendre compte qu'il appréciait le côté soumis de Severus était seulement tempéré par la culpabilité comprimant sa poitrine à chaque instant.

Il entendit soudain un bruit répétitif et vit la chose qui l'avait réveillé. Une chouette tapait à la fenêtre. Il alla ouvrir et laissa l'oiseau entrer, attrapant la note de la patte que lui tendait l'animal, avant de la regarder se s'envoler rapidement.

Il déroula le parchemin et lu :

_Harry, _

_Ta présence est requise à Poudlard immédiatement._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Un sentiment de peur le traversa et il s'habilla en un rien de temps, courant ensuite jusqu'à la cheminée où il énonça l'adresse du bureau du directeur.

Arrivé là-bas, il trouva le directeur assis derrière son bureau, l'attendant.

« Monsieur le Directeur ? » L'interrogea Harry, rendu presque hors d'haleine par sa précipitation. « Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que Severus va bien ? »

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil pour le saluer et l'invita à s'asseoir. « Il va bien Harry, mais je dois te parler. Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Harry ne pu contenir la terreur qui le parcourut. Un sentiment de protection qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant l'envahit et il tenta avec peine de comprendre ce que Dumbledore disait.

Severus allait bien, mais…

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« S'il te plaît Harry, assieds-toi, » dit le directeur en faisant un nouveau geste de la main vers une chaise. « Il va bien, mais il a désespérément besoin de ton attention. »

Harry glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'obligea à se calmer. Il était lui-même surpris par l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu arriver à Severus. Il savait qu'il avait commencé à s'en faire pour lui, mais pas à ce point. Et il se dit que cela aurait dû le déranger, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Même s'il était terrifié, il savait qu'il voulait cela, qu'il voulait prendre soin de Severus.

« S'il vous plaît, dites moi ce qui s'est passé, » Le supplia-t-il en s'asseyant finalement sur son siège.

Dumbledore fit une pause avant de se rasseoir sur son fauteuil, évitant de regarder Harry directement dans les yeux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et l'estomac d'Harry fit un bond.

« Le sort a commencé à affecter Severus dans la façon dont il se comporte avec…les gens. » Harry comprit très bien ce que l'hésitation de Dumbledore voulait dire. Severus était affecté par les humains autour de lui.

« Hier soir, Severus a eu une conversation plutôt déplaisante avec l'un de ses Serpentards. Apparemment le jeune homme n'était pas d'accord avec sa position dans le classement de la classe de potion. Il a été en parler à Severus qui lui a expliqué que son travail était de pauvre qualité et qu'il méritait la position qui lui était attribuée.»

Dumbledore fit une nouvelle pause, semblant ne pas avoir particulièrement envie de continuer. « Et donc, » dit-il tristement, « le jeune homme s'est mis en colère et lui a dit qu'il pouvait bien aller se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

Harry se raidit complètement.

Dumbledore leva sa main. « Severus va bien Harry, je te promets. »

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est un véritable coup de chance que le Professeur Sinistra faisait cours à ce moment-là. Apparemment, Severus a traversé la tour jusqu'au bord et a grimpé dessus. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas sauté est que Marian lui a crié d'arrêter. »

« Oh mon dieu, » souffla Harry.

« En effet, » continua le directeur. « Je l'ai enfermé dans ses appartements, Harry. On ne peut pas le laisser parler à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Minerva ou moi jusqu'à ce que le lien soit établi »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais ce ne sera pas avant un mois. Et ses cours ? Et que va-t-il faire enfermé dans ses quartiers tout ce temps ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas une situation idéale, mais j'ai peur pour lui. Jusqu'à ce que le lien soit complet il est susceptible de se plier à tout ordre qu'un humain pourrait lui donner. »

Le directeur ôta ses lunettes et les essuya avec la manche de sa robe. Il considéra un instant Harry avant de se remettre à parler. « Il a besoin de toi, Harry. Traditionnellement, un elfe doit être en contact constant avec son Lié pendant la durée que dure la Cour. Cela n'a pas été le cas pour vous deux. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il voulait dire à Dumbledore qu'il souhaitait donner à Severus un peu de temps pour lui, pour se faire à l'idée d'être avec lui, mais il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Pendant cette dernière semaine, il s'était terriblement inquiété à propos de ses sentiments pour Severus. Il le voulait, il en était certain, mais il avait peur de la façon dont il le voulait ; Peur du désir qu'il avait ressenti quand Severus l'avait appelé 'Maître', semblant ouvert et docile. Cela avait excité Harry de la pire des façons et il était terrifié à l'idée que les craintes de Severus ne se révèlent légitime.

« Harry, » prononça le directement calmement. Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de l'homme. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu souhaiterais me parler ? »

Harry sentit une sensation familière de crainte grandir en lui. Il n'avait pas été si effrayé par lui-même depuis sa cinquième année, quand il avait craint que Voldemort ne le possède. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas blâmer un psychopathe pour cela. Ce qu'il voulait de Severus venait de ses propres désirs, de ses propres envies.

Harry voulait parler de ses inquiétudes au directeur, mais il se sentit trop honteux pour ouvrir la bouche. Décidant qu'il valait mieux qu'il résolve le problème lui-même, il murmura un 'non'.

* * *

Harry quitta ensuite rapidement le bureau du directeur et descendit les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots. Il se mit presque à courir jusqu'à la porte de Severus. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et murmura directement le mot de passe que le directeur lui avait donné. Il ouvrit la porte, désespéré de se rendre compte par lui-même du bien être de Severus.

Il trouva l'homme assis sur le canapé, fixant les flammes. Il portait une paire de pantalon en coton noir avec une chemise blanche entièrement boutonnée. Des yeux noirs se tournèrent vers la porte un instant avant que l'homme ne le reconnaisse.

Harry fut soulagé de voir que Severus semblait aller bien, et il laissa échapper un petit soupir à sa vue. Il ferma la porte et s'avançait jusqu'au canapé quand Severus se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et entoura la taille d'Harry.

« Maître, » pleura-t-il, sa voix quelque peu étouffée par la chemise d'Harry. « Maître, j'ai eu si peur. S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas encore. »

« Severus ? » Harry se mit à genoux pour rencontrer le regard de l'homme. Il était ahuri par l'état dans lequel il était. Il semblait paniqué, ses yeux parcourant la forme d'Harry comme s'il avait besoin d'une confirmation de sa véritable présence. Les longues mains qui avaient envahis les rêves d'Harry couraient sur tout son corps et Harry dû se retenir de gémir.

« Vous êtes revenu, » souffla Severus.

Harry hocha tristement la tête. Il attira Severus contre lui, l'entourant dans une étreinte ferme. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le soupir de soulagement qu'il reçut de ce geste.

« Je vous avais dit que je ne vous quitterais pas. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé si vous aviez tant besoin de moi ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau. »

Harry ricana gentiment. « Vous n'êtes pas un fardeau. J'avais dit qu'on était ensemble là-dedans, vous vous souvenez ? »

Severus acquiesça. Harry se recula pour rencontrer le regard noir et familier et resta sidéré par ce qu'il vit.

Ce n'était plus le professeur qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de méchanceté ou de haine dans ses yeux. Ce n'était même plus l'homme avec qui il avait parlé la semaine dernière, effrayé de ses propres actions et incertain quant à l'origine de ses sentiments.

Severus avait l'air terrifié. Son regard voyageait sur le sol, sa posture soumise et humble. Harry haïssait cela, et il attrapa l'homme par les bras et l'amena à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre, l'un des bras d'Harry touchant celui de Severus.

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il. Severus baissa encore les yeux et les posa sur le feu. Il hocha la tête.

« Severus ? »

L'homme secoua la tête et baissa la tête encore plus.

« Severus, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » Il fit un petit hochement de la tête mais ne se tourna pas vers Harry qui passa une main dans ses longs et raides cheveux noirs. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi, » demanda-t-il.

Severus releva les yeux et se tourna vers lui, avant d'enfouir son visage contre la poitrine d'Harry.

« Maître s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas. J'ai tellement peur. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mes actions et je- »

Severus s'interrompit en enfonçant son visage encore plus contre Harry, qui le serrait étroitement en retour.

Harry était complètement dérouté. Le directeur et Snape lui avaient pour bien dit comment le sort affecterait l'homme et Harry avait vu le début la semaine dernière, mais il réalisa que jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas vraiment cru que cela arriverait vraiment. Une petite partie de lui était resté certaine qu'un homme tel que Snape serait bien assez fort pour contrer n'importe quelle malédiction. Il était évident maintenant qu'il avait eu tord.

Son cœur se brisa pour Severus et il resserra encore son étreinte et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, Severus ? N'importe quoi qui pourrait vous aider ? »

Severus se calma progressivement mais ne libéra pas Harry de sa prise désespérée. Il se mit à frotter son nez contre le torse d'Harry, embrassant la peau à travers le tissu de la chemise.

« Severus ? »

« S'il vous plaît, Maître, » murmura la voix grave. « Laissez-moi vous faire plaisir. Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre du plaisir ailleurs. Je ferais tout- »

Harry repoussa Severus et le fit taire par un baiser. Severus gémit et ouvrit la bouche pour Harry, qui s'émerveilla de la façon dont Severus l'accueillait ; de la manière dont sa bouche entière semblait redessiner la sienne, lui faisant ressentir un sentiment de confiance qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Le corps entier de Severus semblait docile contre lui, priant Harry d'en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il s'arrêta.

Bien sûr qu'il se sentait accueilli par Severus ; l'homme n'avait pas la moindre possibilité de refuser. Il se souvint des mots de Snape pendant leur entretien avec Dumbledore. La façon dont il voudrait lui faire plaisir, le supplier de le laisser lui donner du plaisir.

Harry frissonna en sentant son sexe s'agiter et se haït pour cela. Il repoussa le visage de Severus pour ainsi pouvoir s'assurer de l'état de l'homme. Harry fit courir ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs, les replaçant derrière les oreilles de Severus et fut stupéfié par ce qu'il découvrit

Il fit s'appuyer Severus contre le dossier du canapé et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, révélant ses oreilles pointus.

« Vos oreilles ont changés, » dit Harry, sa voix emplie de désir. Severus acquiesça.

Assez soudainement, Harry comprit comment ces bons et gentils sorciers pouvaient tomber dans le piège et souhaiter garder leur elfe soumis. Les oreilles de Severus étaient la chose la plus sensuelle, la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais vu. La différence qu'il y avait résidait uniquement dans la petite pointe, pourtant à présent, elle avait l'air presque obscène.

Harry traça doucement leurs contours avec ses doigts et sentit son sexe réagir encore un peu plus au gémissement que Severus émit. Harry sourit aux sons que l'elfe faisait. Il sentit son sexe se tendre rien qu'en pensant qu'il était en train de donner du plaisir à Severus.

« Tes oreilles sont magnifiques Severus. »

Severus secoua la tête, ne croyant évidemment pas ce qu'Harry lui disait.

Et bien ça n'allait pas. Severus était la personne la plus sexy qu'Harry ait jamais vu et il voulait que l'autre homme le sache. Il s'appuya sur lui, poussant encore gentiment Severus et fit courir ses lèvres sur l'une de ses oreilles.

Severus gémit légèrement et Harry pouvait sentir son début d'érection frotter doucement contre sa hanche. Il traça le tour de l'oreille avec sa langue, suçant doucement la pointe. Ses mains se mirent ensuite à caresser le dos de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ses fesses et qu'il ne se mette à les masser gentiment.

Harry porta son attention sur l'autre oreille de Severus et sourit au doux ton suppliant. « S'il vous plaît oui, Maître, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry grogna en entendant Severus prononcer le mot 'Maître' encore et encore. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Severus ? »

Severus gémit encore et cessa de se bouger contre la jambe d'Harry. « Seulement vous faire plaisir, Maître. »

Un vague de culpabilitéenvahit Harry comme un seau d'eau glacial, le sortant immédiatement de sa distrayante excitation et le forçant à s'éloigner de Severus.

_Oh Seigneur, _pensa-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Les craintes de Severus étaient fondées. Le côté naturellement soumis de l'elfe lui avait vraiment plu et il en avait oublié les craintes dont l'homme lui avait fait part une semaine plus tôt.

« Maître ? » Murmura Severus d'entre ses genoux. Harry baissa les yeux. Quand Severus s'était-il retrouvé là ?

« Maître, ais-je fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ? »

Harry secoua la tête et tenta de sourire pour rassurer l'homme, mais échoua de façon pathétique. « Non, Severus, tu n'as rien fait. Je-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais et j'ai juste – je suis désolé, » Dit-il dans un dernier soupir, trop honteux pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

Il entendit sa ceinture être détachée, puis sentit le bouton de son pantalon être déboutonné. Il baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Severus ce qu'il fabriquait quand il sentit soudainement de fins cheveux chatouiller son sexe et une bouche chaude et humide l'entourer.

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit. Il essaya d'écarter la tête de Severus de ses genoux mais l'homme commença à faire glisser sa langue le long de son érection et Harry perdit toute volonté de stopper ce qui était en train de passer. A la place il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus et se mit à caresser la pointe de ses oreilles.

Le grognement de Severus envoya des vibrations à travers son sexe et Harry recommença, pour que Severus ressente autant de plaisir que lui. Les excitants gémissement sortant de la gorge de Severus combinés à la virtuosité avec laquelle l'homme se servait de sa bouche firent se crisper les testicules d'Harry. Il avait été totalement excité par le rêve mettant en scène Severus agissant ainsi, mais il dû admettre dans l'instant que ses rêves étaient bien loin de la réalité. Il s'aperçut tardivement qu'il allait jouir en un temps ridiculeusement court. Sachant son orgasme proche, il ôta ses mains afin que Severus puisse se reculer s'il voulait.

« Severus – » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à faire pour le prévenir avant qu'il ne vienne dans sa bouche, Severus avalant la semence salée et amère comme un homme désespéré.

Alors que la vague de plaisir disparaît progressivement, Harry continua à caresser les longs cheveux noirs tandis que Severus léchait encore son sexe devenu mou pour le laver. L'homme releva ensuite ses yeux et lança un regard de pure satisfaction et de plaisir à Harry. Celui-ci fit courir sa main dans les cheveux de Severus mais intérieurement il criait, mortifié par ce qu'il venait de laisser arriver.

Severus poussa son visage contre la main d'Harry comme un chat l'aurait fait. « Vous ais-je fait plaisir, Maître ? »

Une colère vive contre sa propre inconscience traversa Harry et il tenta de se calmer, de façon à ce que Severus ne saisisse pas sa culpabilité. Il caressa les cheveux de l'homme et se haït encore plus pour apprécier autant l'expression sereine sur le visage de Severus qui avait remplacé celle terrifiée qu'il arborait quand il était arrivé.

« Oui Severus. Merci. Est-ce que je peux – um... »

L'offre de réciprocité qu'Harry voulait proposer mourut quand Severus ne fit rien d'autre que rester à genoux, appréciant simplement les caresses d'Harry et ne disant rien. Il enfouit son large nez contre la paume du brun et Harry se sentit frissonner. Après un moment de silence, Harry saisit l'homme par les bras et le fit asseoir contre lui sur le sofa. Il reboutonna son pantalon et passa un bras autour de son amant. « Severus ? »

« Hmm. »

« Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on aille dans la chambre ? Je voudrais te montrer à quel point j'ai aimé ce que tu viens de faire. »

Severus leva son regard sur Harry et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire ingénu. « Non Maître. C'est suffisant de seulement vous satisfaire. »

« Mais Severus-«

Severus gémit et se pelotonna contre Harry, fermant les yeux.

Harry se maudit une nouvelle fois et porta son regard sur le feu.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous. Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais pour vous dire la vérité, à la base il était plus long. Seulement je n'ai pas le temps de corriger tout ça, donc je le fais par petit bout. Comme mon délai est déjà dépassé de cinq jours, j'ai décidé de vous publier cette partie-là. En espérant que ça aura valu le coup que vous patientiez. _

_Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour toutes vos reviews et vous dit à bientôt._

_Blibl' - PS: Il y aura sans doute des fautes, mon étourderie s'accroît considérablement quand je suis en manque de sommeil. Sachant que je n'ai pas dormi bien plus de vingt heure en une semaine, vous m'excuserez pour ces quelques erreurs. - Je suis insomniaque, au cas où certains seraient sceptique quand à la possibilité physique de survivre à une semaine avec deux heures de sommeil entrecoupés par nuit. Je vous le dis, c'est possible - Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de réflexion. Sincèrement, je ne suis pas en état de le prendre positivement, quand je suis à ce point épuisé, je saute sur les gens pleine d'agressivité. _

_En revanche, plein de gentils commentaires me remonteront sûrement le moral et m'empêcheront de me couper les veines dans ma baignoires avec de la musique classique - comme c'est romantique. - Je déconne, mon chat vivrait trés mal mon départ, lol.  
_

_._


	4. QUATRIEME PARTIE

**Les mots de l'auteur :**

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling et Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Warning(s) : HBP _(Le prince de Sang mêlé) _et DH _(Les reliques de la Mort) _ont eu lieu, mais Dumbledore, Snape et Lupin sont encore en vie. Comment est-ce possible? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Slash sexe, évidemment, et également slave! Snape D/d pour être sûr.

Résume : En tant que créature, Severus a toujours su qu'il aurait besoin de se lier à son compagnon ou supporter de devenir l'esclave de tous les sorciers. Pour Harry, cependant, la nouvelle est un choc amplifié par le réveil de désirs sexuels dérangeant.

A/N : Ecrite pour la Snarry-a-thon sur Snape_Potter. Gloire éternelle à Accioslash pour avoir créé une si fantastique fête du Snarry.

Merci à Thesewarmstars qui m'a bien aidé sur cette fic et qui a fait un excellent boulot. Merci aussi à WhiteCotton pour avoir rédigé le résumé et pour son super travail de beta, comme toujours.

_Note de la traductrice :__ Hello, tout le monde, voici donc une nouvelle traduction parce que je n'ai le temps de faire que ça. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Parce que moi, je l'ai juste trouvé sensationnelle. Merci à Amelle pour la bêta-lecture. _

_

* * *

  
_

**QUATRIÈME PARTIE**

_« Maître, » souffla la voix avant que la bouche qui venait de s'exprimer n'entoure son sexe et se mette à sucer avec enthousiasme. Harry baissa les yeux sur les longs cheveux noirs pour apercevoir les oreilles qui pointaient entre les mèches sombres._

_Harry fit plusieurs mouvements dans la bouche accueillante, s'autorisant à apprécier ce que l'adorable elfe lui offrait. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les draps dans un effort de se contenir, mais Severus avait semblait-il décidé de sucer son âme à travers son sexe._

_Ses doigts calleux vinrent rapidement se perdre dans les cheveux noirs, appréciant ce que Severus lui donnait quand Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux._

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Severus - » Dit Harry, sa voix rauque de sommeil et de plaisir. « Attends - » Il abandonna ce qu'il tentait de dire alors que son orgasme le terrassait et qu'il ne se trouve une nouvelle fois allant et venant dans la bouche chaude et accueillante de Severus, l'elfe avalant chaque goutte de son plaisir jusqu'à la dernière.

Harry se laissa retomber sur ses draps, haletant alors que Severus posait sa tête contre la chair tendre de son abdomen. Harry resta étendu sur le lit, dévasté par ce que son désir égoïste venait de provoquer. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que Severus semble aimer le faire. Snape avait _dit _à Harry qu'il aimerait, qu'il supplierait pour lui donner du plaisir. Harry devait absolument savoir si Severus se souvenait de ses craintes passées.

« Severus, viens là s'il te plaît, » dit-il, encore un peu dans le brouillard.

Severus remonta jusqu'à lui, un sourire chaleureux peint sur le visage, une goutte de sperme au coin de la bouche. Harry l'effaça d'un doigt. Severus en profita et prit immédiatement le doigt dans sa bouche, déterminé à avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'Harry.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes retint un soupir à l'enthousiasme de Severus au lit. Il s'empêcha de céder cependant. Il devait reconnaître que Snape ne l'aidait pas vraiment à sauver sa dignité.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, » le pria-t-il. « Je dois vraiment te parler. »

Le si beau sourire sur visage anguleux s'estompa légèrement, et Harry se lamenta de cette perte. « Vous ai-je déplu, Maître ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, c'était merveilleux, Severus, vraiment. J'ai adoré. Manifestement, » dit-il en agitant sa main vers son aine toujours découverte.

Severus sourit de nouveau et Harry fit un effort pour le lui rendre.

Il échoua lamentablement et se souvint de la façon dont il avait atterri dans le lit de Severus.

Après avoir passé la soirée à parler et à lire avec Severus, son amant l'avait supplié de ne pas le laisser pour la nuit Harry n'avait pas prévu de rester, mais avait dit à Severus qu'il resterait avec lui, juste pour ne pas revoir cette terreur sur le visage de son amant.

Dire qu'Harry était nerveux à propos de ce que Severus voudrait de lui dans la chambre était un euphémisme.

Mais il avait été surpris. Aussitôt qu'ils se furent mis au lit, Severus se blottit contre Harry et commença à s'assoupir immédiatement. Harry avait alors souri doucement, s'apercevant rapidement qu'il aimait le fait de simplement tenir l'homme dans ses bras. Il frotta son nez contre sa nuque et embrassa son visage, tentant de montrer à Severus qu'il tenait réellement à lui. Severus lui avait offert un sourire endormi et avait murmuré qu'il pourrait finalement bien dormir ainsi, dans les bras de son maître.

Harry s'était senti perdu et avait demandé à Severus ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait alors informé Harry qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de quelques heures depuis leur premier entretien avec Dumbledore, et qu'il était donc maintenant vraiment heureux d'avoir son Maître avec lui, parce qu'il pouvait se reposer.

Harry se promit de ne plus jamais passer une nuit sans Severus.

Ses pensées sur les tendres caresses de la veille disparurent face à son égoïsme de la matinée. Il n'avait aucun problème à être réveillé par une expérience de sexe oral pareille, mais il ne s'était jamais considéré comme étant un amant si égoïste. Le fait que le sort était à l'origine de cela ne comptait pas. Harry voulait que la personnalité de Severus reste intacte aussi longtemps que possible.

Il força son esprit à revenir au présent, se focalisant sur le charmant sourire timide de Severus.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eu la semaine dernière, quand je suis venu te rendre visite ? » Demanda-t-il, amenant Severus à poser sa tête sur son torse.

Une main fine vint danser sur sa peau et une voix grave lui répondit, « oui. Vous avez été vraiment gentil avec moi et m'avez permis de remettre ma bannière sur le mur. »

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas _permis _à Severus de faire quoi que ce soit. À la base, c'était déjà sur le mur.

« Non, Severus, souviens-toi que c'est ton mur. Tu peux y accrocher ce que tu veux. »

Les doigts arrêtèrent leur danse. Le corps naturellement enroulé contre lui se tendit.

« Mais… vous m'avez autorisé à la remettre, et vous ne m'avez pas forcé à garder les horribles photos sur la cheminée. Vous avez vraiment été gentil. »

« Non, Severus, » Harry avait repoussé l'homme plus vieux sur son propre coussin pour qu'il puisse se placer au dessus de lui. « Ce sont vos photos et votre cheminée. Pas les miennes. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de notre conversation ? Sur le fait que vous n'étiez plus vraiment capable de distinguer vos désirs de ceux induits par le sort? Vous vous souvenez ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, semblant essayer de se souvenir de ce dont Harry parlait, « Oui, je m'en souviens, Maître. »

Harry soupira. Si Severus se souvenait de leur conversation alors peut-être que les choses iraient bien.

« Oui, et bien, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à m'appeler Maître ? Que tu n'avais pas à…à me faire plaisir jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses vraiment pas résister ? Tu t'en souviens? »

Severus ferma les yeux et trembla. Il se recroquevilla et s'éloigna d'Harry, se détournant.

« Severus? Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'autre homme tremblait comme une feuille et Harry dut l'entourer de ses deux bras pour le retourner. Il avait l'air terrifié.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la pièce, puis revinrent sur Harry, ne semblant pas vouloir dire ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil.

« Severus, s'il te plaît. »

Severus se mit alors à sangloter, « Maître, s'il vous plaît, ne me rejetez pas. J'essaierais plus fort de vous faire plaisir. Je ferais tout ce que vous demandez, tous vos désirs, mais s'il vous plaît, ne me rejetez pas. Le sort- »

Harry saisit l'homme tremblant devant lui et le serra fort contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos du sort ? »

Severus gémit de peine dans le cou d'Harry. « Si vous me rejetez alors je serais ensorcelé et tous les sorciers seront mes Maîtres. S'il vous plaît, Maître, je veux que ce soit juste vous. »

Harry ferma les yeux et raffermit son étreinte. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit quand il avait entamé cette conversation. Il pensait vraiment qu'il pouvait simplement rappeler à Severus ses craintes et que l'homme utiliserait son immense force de volonté pour contrer le sort, au moins un minimum.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Vous êtes un Maître si gentil. Vous m'enlacez et me laissez dormir. Vous me permettez de vous satisfaire. Vous me gardez au chaud dans votre lit et me laissez rester dans vos appartements. S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez. »

Harry sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. C'était les appartements de Severus, pas les siens. Mais il semblait que le sort avait déjà commencé à enlever des choses à Severus.

« Je ne vais pas te quitter, » souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Severus. Severus lâcha un nouveau sanglot et s'agrippa à Harry désespérément, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos comme un animal terrifié. « Je te jure. Je ne vais pas te quitter. C'est toi et moi, tu te souviens ? »

Severus acquiesça, mais Harry savait que c'était uniquement un réflexe né du désir de lui plaire. Severus pouvait bien se souvenir des évènements, il n'en ressentait plus pour autant les sentiments qui leur étaient associés. Il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de la crainte de se perdre dans le sort.

Il était déjà perdu.

Après leur toilette du matin, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Severus était confiné dans ses quartiers. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Harry lui permette de faire face à l'école entière dans la grande salle, pas dans cet état.

Il s'assit donc dans le canapé avec Severus, l'homme s'enroulant autour de son corps dans un effort évidemment de toucher le plus possible de lui.

« Um… Pourrais-je parler à un elfe de maison, s'il vous plaît? » Dit Harry dans les airs, espérant qu'il lui était possible d'appeler un Elfe de maison de cette manière.

Un petit elfe portant un tablier popa dans la pièce. « Oh bien. » Harry soupira intérieurement, soulagé de ne pas avoir à quitter la pièce pour récupérer de la nourriture pour eux d'eux.

« Um…Severus, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais pour le pet- » Harry s'interrompit en avisant l'étrange scène face à lui.

Il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois un elfe réellement en colère, et c'était quand Dobby s'était opposé à Lucius Malfoy pour sa conduite envers lui. Pour autant qu'il sache, Severus n'avait rien fait qui puisse expliquer la façon dont le petit elfe le fixait.

Le petit être fusillait du regard Severus, qui baissa les yeux et se blottit encore un peu plus contre Harry.

« Um…Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Harry.

Severus secoua la tête, mais l'elfe continua à le fixer en silence.

« Euh, » bégaya Harry, « pourrions-nous avoir un petit-déjeuner pour deux, s'il te plaît ? Et du thé ? » Il porta son regard sur Severus qui avait maintenant l'air de vouloir disparaître dans le dossier du canapé et ne jamais plus en sortir. « Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? »

Severus secoua encore la tête. L'Elfe de Maison continua à l'observer encore un moment en silence avant qu'il ne pope hors de la pièce. Pendant un moment, Harry crut que leur requête allait être ignorée, mais leur petit déjeuner apparut finalement sur la table.

« Severus…Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose à cet elfe ? » L'interrogea Harry, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir une réponse.

« Non, Maître, »répondit Severus. « Depuis que j'ai appris pour mon héritage, je me suis toujours fait un point d'honneur d'être gentil avec les elfes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Willy a agi ainsi. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

_Oh, _pensa Harry. « Peut-être qu'il était juste surpris à cause de tes oreilles. » Dit Harry, levant une main pour caresser lesdites oreilles. Il sourit en voyant Severus chercher le contact et se détendre un peu.

« Hmm, » marmonna Severus. «Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui, Maître ? »

Harry cessa ses caresses. « Je ne suis pas sûr, en fait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne prendrait pas le petit-déjeuner et ensuite, j'irais en parler avec le directeur. »

Severus se sortit immédiatement de l'étreinte d'Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux. «Vous partez ? »

Harry enlaça l'homme d'un bras. « Juste pour parler au directeur. Je reviendrais immédiatement après. »

Severus continua à le fixer, inquiet, mais ne dit rien alors qu'Harry lui tendait son thé.

* * *

« C'est comme si Snape avait cessé d'exister, et à la place il y a- » Harry se tut et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Dumbledore ne fit qu'hocher la tête tristement. « Je sais, Harry. Cela a été aussi difficile pour moi de le voir ainsi. Si cela peut t'aider, essaye de garder à l'esprit qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la première semaine de janvier seulement. Le trois janvier, tu seras libre de réaliser le lien et ensuite nous retrouverons notre Severus. » Le directeur se permit un petit sourire. « Je serais vraiment heureux de l'entendre à nouveau me traiter de vieux fou. »

Harry ne lui rendit pas son sourire. « À propos du lien…Vous êtes sûr qu'il redeviendra lui-même, hein ? Il sera de nouveau Snape ? »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils aux mots d'Harry, « Je pensais que je t'avais expliqué, Harry, que le fait qu'il retrouve complètement sa personnalité ne dépendait que de toi. C'est ce qui l'inquiétait autant. Il pensait que tu apprécierais la…soumission qu'un Elfe Supérieur peut offrir. Telle qu'il l'exprime en ce moment. »

Harry frissonna et s'enfonça un peu dans son fauteuil. La cruelle vérité sur ce point était que Snape avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Harry détestait le fait que Severus soit si craintif et ne s'inquiète pas un instant de ses propres envies. Mais il y avait une partie de lui qu'Harry commençait à aimer ; la façon dont Severus le regardait, la façon dont il semblait chérir chacune des caresses qu'Harry lui offrait. La façon dont lui, parvenait à donner du plaisir à Severus en caressant ses oreilles ou en lui permettant de…

_Lui permettre ? _Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées, se maudissant pour la dixième fois aujourd'hui pour sa faiblesse.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait apprécier. Un homme bon plaindrait Severus et l'aiderait à garder autant de dignité que possible. Il ne serait pas dans le bureau du directeur à rêver de l'enthousiasme de Severus dans un lit, ou de la façon dont il était content juste en étant tenu contre lui…

Il se sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées et se força à regarder le directeur, qui le fixait d'un regard très étrange.

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?

Harry glissa une main dans ses cheveux et lui offrit un faux sourire. « Oui, ça va. Écoutez, monsieur le directeur, » commença-t-il, changeant de sujet. « Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je reste ici avec Severus ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que le lien soit formé ? Je ne pense vraiment pas que je puisse le laisser ici maintenant. Apparemment il n'a pas dormi depuis des semaines. Vous auriez dû voir la façon dont il me regardait quand je lui ai dit que je venais vous voir. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux, Harry. Si tout va comme je l'espère, peut-être partageras-tu les cachots avec notre Severus pour un très long moment. »

Harry sourit doucement et acquiesça. Une semaine plus tôt, il avait haï l'idée de s'installer avec quelqu'un. Maintenant, la perspective de rester aux côtés de Severus le rendait heureux et satisfait.

Puis il se souvint que l'elfe avec qui il vivait maintenant n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme avec qui il devrait vivre dans un mois. Severus avait eu une nouvelle fois raison. Ce serait vraiment tentant pour Harry de s'habituer à la nature soumise de l'elfe et de le garder ainsi.

Et si le lien lisait ses désirs…

Non, pensa Harry. Cela n'arriverait pas. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse faire cela à Severus.

Harry et Dumbledore passèrent la porte des appartements de Severus moins de dix minutes plus tard pour être accueilli par un Severus terrifié et en larmes semblant en proie à une crise de panique.

« Severus ? » Harry était horrifié de voir à quel point Severus avait peur. Il n'avait pas été parti plus d'une demi-heure, mais l'état de l'homme donnait l'impression qu'il avait été absent pendant des jours.

« Maître, » cria Severus, se laissant tomber sur ses genoux et entourant la taille d'Harry pour enfoncer son visage dans son ventre. « Où étiez-vous ? Vous aviez promis de ne pas me laisser. »

« Severus, » L'appela Harry, tentant de desserrer la prise de l'homme pour pouvoir se mettre à genoux et l'enlacer. « Je t'ai dit que j'allais parler avec le directeur. Il est là, regarde, » dit Harry, pointant le directeur. Il se tourna vers le vieux sorcier, espérant trouver de l'aide auprès de lui, mais tomba sur un regard choqué. Le directeur n'avait-il pas déjà vu l'état de Severus?

« J'ai enlevé la bannière, » dit Severus, son visage reposant maintenant sur l'épaule d'Harry. « S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas. Je vais remettre les photos aussi. _Accio_ photos. » Les photos qui avaient été remises dans la boîte une semaine plus tôt volèrent à travers la chambre de Severus. Dumbledore les intercepta cependant avant qu'elles ne se soient explosées contre le mur en pierre des cachots.

Harry reporta son regard sur le vieil homme qui contemplait les photos dans sa main avec attention. Harry bougea pour s'adresser à l'elfe tremblant dans ses bras.

« Severus, je ne vais pas partir. Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais.» Il embrassa sa tête, heureux que Severus semble revenir à lui. « Je ne te quitterais pas, tu te souviens ? Et pourquoi as-tu enlevé ta bannière ? Allez viens, » dit-il, se remettant sur ses pieds et emportant Severus avec lui. « Allons la remettre en place. » Harry offrit à Severus le sourire le plus enthousiaste et chaleureux qu'il pouvait faire apparaître dans une situation pareille. Severus se leva avec lui, mais ne bougea pas.

Severus semblait incapable de le faire lui-même, alors Harry invoqua la bannière de l'endroit où elle était cachée et la raccrocha au mur. Peut-être que le fait qu'il était celui qui la remettait là empêcherait Severus de l'enlever de nouveau.

« Harry, est-ce que tu l'as forcé à mettre ces photos ? » Demanda Dumbledore, rappelant sa présence aux deux hommes.

« Non, » répondit Harry. « La semaine dernière, quand j'ai rendu visite à Severus pour la première, il m'a dit qu'il…ressentait le besoin de rendre la pièce accueillante pour moi. Il a mis ses photos, mais je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait les enlever. » Harry frissonna. « Elle renferme des mauvais souvenirs. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, Severus ? » demanda le directeur. « Est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de les voir ? »

Severus regarda Harry, mais ne répondit pas. Quand Harry l'encouragea gentiment, il dit finalement, « oui, » d'une petite voix. « S'il vous plaît, » ajouta-t-il, dans un souffle.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et fit disparaître les photos une nouvelle fois. L'expression de son visage était sévère alors qu'il contemplait la façon dont Severus s'accrochait à Harry. Harry se sentit incroyablement coupable sous le regard grave du directeur. Il savait pourtant que le comportement de Severus n'était pas sa faute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer un peu pour cela. Alors qu'il détestait voir Severus si effrayé, il adorait la façon dont il s'accrochait à lui, la façon dont l'elfe avait autant besoin de lui.

Il serra Severus un peu plus fort et tenta de reprendre le pas sur ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir cela…

« Bien, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'aimes pas ces photos, Severus, » dit le directeur, interrompant les pensées moroses d'Harry. Lui et Severus regardèrent tous les deux le directeur, qui fixait Severus d'un regard qu'il aurait utilisé avec un enfant effrayé.

« J'ai cependant un album photo que tu pourrais aimer. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des cousins à moi et un très étrange niffleur, mais j'aimerais beaucoup te le montrer, si tu veux. »

Severus était confus et leva son regard vers Harry, habitué aux idées saugrenues du directeur. Cependant, cette idée-là plairait à un enfant, et Severus n'était pas un enfant et il doutait fort qu'il apprécie d'être traité ainsi.

« Monsieur le directeur –» Tenta Harry pour arrêter le directeur, mais l'homme continua.

« Harry, j'ai du temps devant moi pour m'asseoir avec Severus. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher tes affaires pour le prochain mois à Grimmauld Place ? Je suis sûr que ça ira. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Il n'est pas un enfant, monsieur. Des photos de niffleurs ne vont pas le stupéfixer ou l'endormir. C'est un homme, et il est effra-» La fin de la phrase d'Harry fut coupée par un regard froid.

« Je suis parfaitement conscient que Severus est un adulte. Mais quelle autre solution pour le garder calme peux-tu trouver ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans un état d'esprit suffisamment stable pour préparer des potions. Il peut, cependant, écouter une histoire, » dit le directeur. Il se tourna vers Severus et sourit de nouveau. « Il déteste également quand les gens parlent de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Je suis désolé, mon vieil ami. Viens t'asseoir avec moi et je te raconterais tout au sujet de mon cousin Archibald et de sa femme Mimsy. C'était un mariage arrangé, mais je suis sûr que l'entremetteur s'est fichu de nous sur ce coup-là. Tu vois, Archie avait un nid de niffleur et Mimsy avait une grande affection pour… »

Harry fit avancer Severus jusqu'au canapé et le fit asseoir, embrassant sa joue, il lui promit que le directeur prendrait bien soin de lui et qu'il reviendrait dans très peu de temps. Severus eut l'air alarmé, mais le directeur pointa une vieille photo dans l'album et se mit à feuilleter l'album. Harry fut émerveillé d'entendre Severus renifler devant certaines pages et rire franchement devant d'autres.

Après les avoir observé un moment, Harry se décida finalement à partir, et apparut rapidement à Grimmauld Place pour préparer ses affaires.

* * *

_Bonsoir à toutes - tous? - _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai finalement obtenu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire alors tout va bien ^__^ _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews_.

Biz

Blibl'


	5. CINQUIEME PARTIE

Auteur: Atypicalsnowman

Titre original: The Shadow of the other - sur ce site.

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling et Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas._ NA : Je ne détiens pour ma part ni l'histoire ni Harry Potter, j'ai bien vérifié, je vous promets qu'il n'est pas chez moi - ni Severus d'ailleurs. Quelle tristesse. Je comptais appeler mon chaton Severus, mais en fait avec ma sœur nous l'avons finalement appelé Henri. L'est trop adorable, lol._

Warning(s) : HBP _(Le prince de Sang mêlé) _et DH _(Les reliques de la Mort) _ont eu lieu mais Dumbledore, Snape et Lupin sont encore en vie. Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Slash sexe, évidement, et également slave ! Snape D/d pour être sûr.

Résumé : En tant que créature, Severus a toujours su qu'il aurait besoin de se lier à son maître ou de supporter de devenir l'esclave de tous les sorciers lorsqu'il atteindrait l'âge de sa maturité.

Note de l'auteur : Écrite pour la Snarry-a-thon sur Snape_Potter. Gloire éternel à Accioslash pour avoir créé une si fantastique fête du Snarry. Merci à Thesewarmstars qui m'a bien aidé sur cette fic et qui a fait un excellent boulot. Merci aussi à WhiteCotton pour avoir rédigé le résumé et pour son super travail de beta, comme toujours.

_Note de la traductrice :__** IMPORTANT -**__ Bon encore une fois, je me retrouve sans réponse de l'auteur, alors je prends le risque de publier sans autorisation mais j'enlèverais cette traduction dés que je recevrais une réponse - si elle est négative. J'ai envoyé un mail et laissé une review et pas de résultat alors, je tente, lol. _

_Hello, tout le monde, voici donc une nouvelle traduction parce que je n'ai le temps de ne faire que ça. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Parce que moi, je l'ai juste trouvé sensationnelle. Par rapport à la traduction, j'ai pris une liberté quand à la traduction du terme "Bond-mate". Je ne pense en effet pas que cela signifie ici 'compagnon' mais compagnon de lien ou quelque chose d'encore plus fort, alors je l'ai traduit par Lié. Vous comprendrez en lisant. _

**CINQUIEME PARTIE**

Harry se hâta de rassembler ses affaires. Il sortit sa malle de sous son lit et y entassa des vêtements pour une semaine, se sentant coupable quand il réalisa que les elfes de maisons devraient ensuite faire sa lessive.

Aussi vite que possible, il récupéra quelques livres et des affaires personnelles, tentant de rendre le temps passer loin de Severus aussi court que possible.

Il revint chez Severus seulement trente minutes plus tard. Passant par la cheminée, il fut inquiet de savoir ce qu'il allait trouver en arrivant. Il sourit cependant quand il aperçut Severus et le directeur occupé à conversé au dessus de l'album photo.

« Savais-tu que les niffleurs sont l'une des espèces de créatures magiques qui n'a aucune utilité pour les potions ? » Entendit Harry dire son amant de cette voix douce qu'il utilisait dernièrement.

Dumbledore leva les yeux et remarqua Harry. « Non, je ne le savais pas, Severus. Et toi, Harry ? »

Severus redressa brusquement la tête pour constater lui-même qu'Harry était revenu. Il lui offrit un large sourit qui selon Harry, illumina la pièce. Il lui retourna un sourire brillant, heureux d'être accueilli d'une façon si chaleureuse.

« Non, je ne savais pas. C'est bizarre, non ? Je croyais que toutes les créatures magiques pouvaient découpées pour…quelque chose. » Harry gémit intérieurement quand il réalisa que c'était la première vraie conversation à laquelle Severus prenait par depuis ces derniers jours, et fut mortifié que ses connaissances limitées en potions viennent gâcher cet évènement. Il fit se fit une note mentale de lire quelques livres de potions, au moins pour entretenir une conversation avec Severus.

Severus gloussa. « Bien sûr, pratiquement toutes les créatures peuvent être 'découpées' pour quelque chose, Maître. Le niffleur est une exception à la règle. »

Harry sourit simplement et se relaxa. . Severus semblait un peu plus lui-même à l'instant. Peu importe ce que le directeur avait fait, cela avait marché.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser à présent, messieurs. Harry, un mot, » dit-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il marchait déjà vers la porte. « Bonne journée, Severus. »

« Bonne journée, monsieur le Directeur. »

Harry suivit le directeur à la porte, se sentant étrange de raccompagner quelqu'un hors d'une maison qui n'était pas la sienne. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et aperçut Severus les fixer calmement.

« Harry, » dit Dumbledore, sortant une fois de plus Harry de ses pensées. « Je pense que ce serait bon pour Severus s'il passait un peu de temps en dehors de ses appartements, particulièrement à l'extérieur. »

Harry eut un sursaut et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Mais les étudiants et les professeurs-»

« Je suggères que vous changiez vos habitudes de sommeil. Essayez de faire une sieste dans l'après-midi pour que vous puissiez faire un tour dans la nuit. Le château sera suffisamment sûr à ce moment-là, et vous ne devriez rencontrer personne à cette heure-ci. »

Dumbledore baissa encore plus sa voix et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Je pense qu'il sera un peu moins craintif maintenant que tu es là, Harry. Comme je l'ai dit, la plupart des Elfes Supérieurs sont constamment avec leur Lié pendant qu'ils se courtisent. » Le directeur porta son regard sur Severus par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. « Il était terriblement inquiet quand tu es parti. Contrairement à ce que cela semblait, nous n'avons en réalité parlé que de toi tout le temps. Dés que j'ai prononcé ton nom, il s'est un peu calmé. »

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa sur le pas. « Il a besoin de toi Harry. Alors sois gentil avec lui. Ainsi il pourra traverser ce mois et ensuite tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter de ce genre de chose. »

Harry sourit et acquiesça, espérant de tout son cœur que le directeur disait vrai.

* * *

Il apparut une nouvelle fois que Dumbledore avait eue raison à propos de l'état d'esprit de Severus. Maintenant qu'Harry était en permanence en contact avec lui, Severus avait perdu cette terrible crainte qui avait habité ses yeux. Il ne se s'agenouillait plus devant Harry ni ne le suppliait de rester avec lui. Harry était vraiment heureux de voir que Severus commençait à lui faire confiance.

Ils devinrent pratiquement noctambules.

Cela prit plusieurs jours à Harry de s'ajuster à leurs nouvelles habitudes de sommeil – se lever quand le soleil disparaissait et rentrer se coucher juste au moment où tous les autres se rendaient au petit-déjeuner. Mais la vérité était qu'il appréciait le silence du château. Après minuit, Harry emmenait Severus faire une ballade autour d'anciennes salles, s'assurant de rester loin des endroits qu'il savait que les élèves seraient enclin à visiter lors de leurs escapades nocturnes.

Alors, alors que la tour d'Astronomie était évidemment hors-limite, cela n'empêcha pas Harry d'emmener Severus faire une ballade sur le terrain de Quidditch. Et même si Severus était toujours plus que partant pour laisser Harry le toucher, le jeune homme fut agréablement surpris quand Severus le laissa tenir sa main alors qu'il marchait sur le terrain d'herbe.

Cependant, alors qu'Harry était extérieurement heureux, il commençait lentement mais sûrement à craindre ses désirs. Maintenant que Severus avait perdu cette terrible crainte qui l'avait touché quand il avait commencé à souffrir des effets du sort, Harry était dégoûté de se rendre compte qu'il appréciait ses autres côtés soumis.

Harry n'avait jamais eu de véritable compagnon, avant. C'était le paradis de pouvoir toucher Severus quand il le voulait. Et Severus ne faisait pas que lui permettre de le toucher. Non, il aimait réellement cela. Harry faisait toujours glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, plus aussi gras depuis que Severus avait cessé de passer du temps dans son laboratoire. Ils s'asseyaient ensemble sur le canapé, parlaient, et Harry tenait Severus contre lui, touchant ses épaules et ses mains, ou ses magnifiques oreilles.

Severus adorait cela, et se laissait aller sous les caresses d'Harry. Harry aimait chacun des soupirs de l'elfe, chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient pour être encore touché.

Cela le terrifiait. Il craignait de plus en plus, chaque jour, que le lien ne lise ses désirs d'avoir un elfe toujours heureux et soumis comme Lié. Et alors, les craintes de Snape deviendraient réalité et il aurait un nouveau maître. Un gentil maître, oui, mais il serait toujours l'esclave de ses volontés.

Ses pensées le travaillaient presque à chaque instant, et Harry se disait constamment que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Que par-dessus tout il voulait un compagnon, un égal. Mais ensuite Severus lui souriait et gémissait joliment quand il touchait ses oreilles et Harry se perdait de nouveau.

Les élèves quittèrent bientôt le château et ils furent véritablement seuls. Il aurait été alors facile de revenir à de normales habitudes de sommeil, mais Harry dit à Severus qu'il pourrait aussi bien continuer ainsi jusqu'au lien. De cette façon, ils n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter de rencontrer n'importe quel étudiant ou professeur rester au château pour les vacances. La vérité, cependant, était beaucoup sombre.

Harry ne voulait partager Severus avec personne.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'au soir du 24 décembre qu'Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun cadeau pour Severus. Il s'en excusa auprès de l'elfe, embarrassé par son manque de prévoyance, mais Severus ne fit que sourire et lui dit qu'avoir un tel amant était le seul cadeau qu'il aurait souhaité avoir.

Harry grimaça intérieurement et mit en place le faux sourire qu'il maîtrisait maintenant avec brio. Au matin de Noël, Harry réalisa finalement que tous les cadeaux ne s'achetaient pas forcément.

« Severus ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé, discutant, la tête de Severus reposant sur les genoux d'Harry.

« Hmm. »

« Est-ce que tu as un balais ? »

Severus releva la tête. « Oui. Il est dans le placard de la chambre, » dit-il en pointant vaguement la pièce. « Pourquoi demandez-vous, Maître ? »

Harry sourit et enjoigna Severus à se lever. « J'ai eu une idée. Tu viens ? »

Severus sourit et suivit Harry hors de ses appartements.

* * *

Le terrain de Quidditch était parfaitement éclairé par la lune presque pleine. Harry marcha, la main de Severus dans la sienne, jusqu'au centre du terrain.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà joué pour l'équipe de ton école ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Non, je n'ai jamais aimé le Quidditch autant que les autres garçons. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'être violemment frappé par le souvenir de son père et comment lui, et les autres maraudeurs, avaient si cruellement traités Severus. Il serra plus étroitement la main de Severus puis l'attira contre lui. Severus lui rendit son étreinte avec reconnaissance, soupirant dans les cheveux d'Harry et le tenant comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Harry se fit la réflexion que jusqu'au lien, il l'était vraiment.

« Oui, bon, » dit Harry, s'écartant de Severus et réajustant ses lunettes. A chaque fois qu'il enlaçait Severus, il était toujours celui qui s'écartait en premier. C'était comme si Severus n'aurait eu aucune objection à rester simplement pour toujours dans les bras d'Harry. « Monte, »dit-il, désignant le balais.

Severus leva un sourcil et observa Harry avec intérêt.

« On va s'envoyer en l'air*, » dit Harry, puis il se mit à rire face au double sens de ses mots. Quand Severus haussa un sourcil, Harry ne fit que rire d'avantage.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, » dit Harry à travers son rire. « La façon dont s'est sorti fait penser que nous allons avoir du sexe sur le balais. »

Severus sourit et détourna sa tête, amusé_._ Harry cessa de rire et glissa un doigt le long de la mâchoire de Severus, l'homme se laissa aller contre lui.

Harry éloigna cependant son doigt lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il profitait une nouvelle fois le côté soumis de Severus un peu trop. Aucun doute que l'homme ne serait plus aussi timide après qu'ils aient formés le lien. Ou du moins, se dit Harry, il espérait que ce ne serait plus ainsi.

« Allons-y, » dit-il, s'asseyant à l'arrière du balais et faisant un geste pour invité Severus à s'asseoir devant lui. Une fois qu'ils furent installés sur le balais, Harry entoura la taille de Severus d'un bras, appuya sur le sol et s'éleva vers le ciel.

Pendant un moment Severus eut l'air effrayé, et s'appuya sur Harry en agrippant fermement son bras de ses deux mains.

« Tout va bien, » lui cria Harry dans la nuit. Il dirigea le balais d'une main et resserra sa prise sur Severus de l'autre. « Je te tiens. »

Ils firent quelques larges tours autour du terrain, et Severus sembla se relaxer. Pendant une demi-heure, ils planèrent gracieusement dans l'air, Severus calme dans l'étreinte d'Harry, se retournant quelque fois vers Harry un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

« Ok, je sais que tu sais voler Severus, » dit Harry à l'oreille de l'elfe. « Il est de s'amuser un peu. » Et avec ça, Harry souffla un simple 'accroches-toi' avant de pousser son balais plus haut que le château lui-même, les emmenant au dessus de la plus haute tour du château. Harry laissa son balais planer pour un moment, utilisant ses deux bras pour serrer son amant contre lui, et admirant simplement la vue du château à cette hauteur.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Severus se tourna pour lui faire face. Il fit courir son regard sur le visage d'Harry, comme s'il l'examinait et en savourait toutes les parties. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ébahi par les émotions qui irradiaient de Severus dans chacun de ses gestes. C'était en totale opposition avec tout ce qu'il avait appris de l'homme au fil des années, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela.

Severus rencontra finalement ses yeux, et le sourire d'Harry s'estompa face à l'intensité de son regard.

« Oui, ça l'est, » dit Severus, ses yeux ne voyant rien d'autre qu'Harry. Harry combla les quelques centimètres séparant leurs visages et embrassa Severus. Comme toujours, les fines lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour lui, l'accueillant et s'accommodant à lui comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Harry glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Severus, savourant le gémissant qui l'en remercia. Il s'écarta quelques instants plus tard, frottant son nez contre celui de Severus.

« Tu es magnifique, tu sais, » dit Harry, le souffle court.

Severus lui offrit un demi-sourit et grommela.

Harry embrassa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de finalement le retourner. « Bon, allons-y et nous rentrerons ensuite. »

« Aller où, Maître ? » Demanda Severus.

« Tiens-toi bien, » dit Harry dans un rire avant de braquer vers le sol, descendant rapidement en piqué.

Le vent était tout autour d'eux, criant dans leurs oreilles et Harry rit à la vague de plaisir qui le parcourut. Le sol était de plus en plus prêt et il attendit jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour remonter. Il rit encore et s'esclaffa de ses singeries, s'assurant que Severus était toujours assis devant lui.

Il fit un dernier tour du terrain avant de toucher le sol, ses pieds se posant lourdement sur le sol.

« Oh, Seigneur ! Ca m'avait manqué. Ca fait des années que je ne suis pas monté sur un balais. Est-ce que tu as aimé ? »

Severus ne dit rien, restant simplement assis où Harry l'avait laissé. Harry se calma instantanément et vint se placer face à Severus, remarquant pour la première que son amant ne souriait plus et ne riait pas non plus.

« Oh non. Severus ? »

L'elfe devant lui était tremblant de peur.

Harry fut immédiatement honteux de sa conduite. Bien sûr, lui était habitué à utilisé son balais ainsi, il avait été un joueur de Quidditch. La seule fois où il avait vu Severus sur un balais, il volait soit en suivant une ligne bien précise, soit pour surveiller un match. C'était évident qu'il ne pourrait réagir comme lui face à un piqué.

« Severus, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je pensais que tu aimerais. Est-ce que ça va ? » Harry attira l'elfe près de lui, l'aidant à descendre du balais et tentant d'éloigner ses craintes.

Severus s'accrocha à lui avec force. « Maître…Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous auriez pu vous blesser. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Severus avait eu peur pour lui ? « Non, Severus. Je vais bien. Je suis inquiet pour toi. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas important. Mais que se serait-il passé si vous aviez été blessé ? » Severus enterra son visage dans le cou d'Harry et resserra encore plus son étreinte.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Harry souhaita pouvoir retourner en arrière afin de pouvoir frapper tout ceux impliqués dans l'ensorcellement des elfes. Severus n'était plus concerné par sa propre vie, ne pensant qu'à la sécurité de son maître.

« Bon, tout va bien maintenant, » dit Harry avec un sourire simulé. « Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître. » Harry soupira à la réponse docile, mais savait que Severus devait être gelé maintenant, et sûrement épuisé par le vol et la terreur qu'il venait de ressentir.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, je suis fatigué. Rentrons. Je vais te réchauffer, » dit Harry.

Severus sourit.

* * *

« Mon dieu…Oui ! Maître ! » Cria Severus, venant dans un gémissement et enfonçant doucement son sexe dans la bouche d'Harry.

Harry fit courir sa langue une nouvelle fois sur la longueur humide, aimant la texture de la chaire tendre tandis qu'il avalait la semence de Severus. Le goût salé amer était une absolu bienvenu et faisait se sentir Harry un peu moins coupable pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il libéra le sexe vide de Severus, s'assurant que l'elfe était bien propre, et revint près de lui dans le lit.

Harry passa une main le long de la poitrine toujours agitée de son amant, attendant que Severus ouvre ses yeux et offre à Harry son petit sourire coupable qu'il avait commencé à montrer après ces activités-là.

Ce n'était en effet que sous l'insistance d'Harry que Severus avait accepté de ressentir du plaisir aussi. Après deux jours de fellation ne venant que d'un seul sens, Harry avait dit à Severus très fermement qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la situation et qu'il voulait montrer à Severus à quel point il tenait à lui. Severus l'avait regarder nerveusement et avait acquiescé, le sort le forçant à ne vouloir que faire plaisir à son maître.

Mais Harry avait dit qu'il prenait du plaisir à en donner à Severus, et l'elfe s'était finalement laissé aller aux bons soins d'Harry.

Un peu.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et offrit à Harry la même expression coupable qu'il lui montrait toujours après leurs ébats. Ce regard rendait les pensées de Severus sur leur situation claire. Il pensait réellement ne pas avoir le droit d'apprécier le plaisir qu'Harry lui donnait, comme si c'était un cadeau qu'il ne méritait pas.

Harry haïssait cela.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur le corps de son amant. C'était rare qu'il ne soit pas en train de toucher une bout de peau de Severus. Harry soupira et se demanda à quel point les choses seraient différentes dans dix jours.

Il cessa tout mouvement.

Ou serait-il exactement le même ?

Il s'obligea à continuer ses légères caresses sur le torse de Severus, tentant ainsi de prouver à Severus qu'il tenait réellement à lui, qu'il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Il fit cela en priant simultanément n'importe quel dieu qui écoutait que le lien ignore le fait qu'Harry apprécie la soumission de Severus.

« Je me demande si tu me laisseras te toucher une fois qu'on sera lié, » dit Harry, d'une voix mélancolique.

Severus leva les yeux vers lui et toucha les doigts qui dansaient sur sa peau. « Après le lien, je vous appartiendrais vraiment, Maître. Vous pourrez me faire tout ce que vous voudrez. » Severus semblait ingénument heureux à cette pensée, et Harry trembla. « Mais pourquoi ne voudrais-je plus que vous me touchiez ? Vous m'avez fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant. »

Les oreilles d'Harry se redressèrent à ces mots. Il avait tenté de connaître Severus tout au long du mois, mais c'était difficile de faire la différence entre l'elfe et l'homme. Ils pouvaient à peine parler de potions, et Harry n'était pas enclin à parler de la guerre. Alors Harry avait choisi de lui parler longuement de sa vie en tentant de ne pas trop s'immiscer dans celle de Severus.

Mais il était simplement innocemment curieux maintenant.

« Personne ne t'avait jamais touché avant ? »

« Pas comme ça, » Admit Severus, et il entrelaça ses longs doigts avec ceux d'Harry afin de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait dire. « J'ai eu quelques relations avec des sorciers, mais je n'ai jamais eu de véritable amoureux avant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Jamais ? Même pas une fois ? »

Severus fronça à son tour les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Harry l'interrompit cependant. « Tu n'as pas à répondre. Je suis désolé. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Severus se mit sur le côté et lança à Harry un regard interloqué, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Harry parlait. « Bien que ce sont vos affaires. » Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les verts et Severus eut l'air de ne pas avoir de problème à tout dire à Harry. « Je pensais que j'étais amoureux, une fois, à l'école. Ca a duré un mois et ca s'est terminé…de façon désastreuse. »

«Comment s'appelait-t-il ? »

« _Elle_ s'appelait Elizabeth. »

« Oh, » dit Harry, d'un air entendu. « Donc tu ne t'étais pas encore rendu compte… »

Severus soupira. « Non, je ne me suis aperçu de mon orientation qu'après l'école. Avec Régulus Black. »

Harry renifla et retint un rire jaune. Il doutait sérieusement que Snape se confie ainsi après ce mois.

Severus se tendit entre ses bras. « Vous ais-je déplu, Maître ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur Severus qui l'air moitié moins relaxé qu'il l'était quelques instants plus tôt. « Non, Severus. Je pensais juste que c'était amusant que tu ais été…er…avec Regulus alors que tu détestais tellement Sirius. »

Severus n'eut pas l'air d'être réconforté du tout par les mots d'Harry. Au contraire, il semblait se refermer sur lui-même comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

« Severus ? »

Severus se mit à trembler. « Pardonnez-moi, » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, maintenant alarmé. Severus n'avait pas été si terrifié depuis Novembre. « Te pardonner pour quoi ? »

« Votre parrain…lui et moi- »

Harry interrompit Severus en l'attirant contre lui avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Il l'embrassa et le tint tout contre lui. « Mon parrain était un enfoiré avec toi. Tu as tous les droits de le haïr, même si moi non. »

« Mais- »

« Pas de mais, Severus. Je veux que tu ressentes…peu importe ce que tu ressens. »

« Je ne veux pas haïr ceux que vous aimez, » avoua doucement Severus.

« Tu verras les choses différemment après le lien, » dit Harry, espérant alors qu'il disait ces mots que c'était la vérité.

* * *

Harry parcourait nerveusement la pièce à onze heures et demi le soir du 2 janvier.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il le fasse. Il regarda Severus qui avait l'air juste aussi paniqué qu'Harry, le fixant aller et venir du sofa.

« Maître, est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, son esprit en tourment. Il était devenu trop proche de l'elfe pendant ce mois. Il avait voulu resté proche de Severus, il avait voulu apprendre à le connaître pour qu'ils aient ainsi une vraie relation. Il l'avait vraiment voulu.

Mais Harry avait peur que les craintes de Snape lui avaient confiés se réalisent. Il tourna son regard sur l'elfe sur le sofa, son cœur battant de désir, d'affection et d'amour.

Il était tombé amoureux de Severus. Mais était-il amoureux de l'homme ou de la créateur soumise et tendre qu'il était devenu ?

Il avait haït les craintes de Severus, présente depuis qu'il était venu pour la première fois chez lui. Mais ces craintes avait finalement disparu depuis longtemps. Et à sa place se trouvait un elfe aimant et sensuel qui était aussi affamé d'affection qu'Harry l'était.

Ils se correspondaient parfaitement, réalisa Harry. La magie des elfes supérieure avait bien fait son travail. Elle avait réellement trouvé deux âmes compatibles dans tous les sens.

Seulement à présent Harry était là, sept jours avant l'anniversaire de Severus et confronté directement au lien.

Et il était _terrifié._

Que se passerait-il si le lien lisait son amour pour la nature elfique soumise de Severus ? Que se passerait-il s'il devenait réellement le nouveau maître de Severus ?

Harry posa de nouveau son regard sur l'elfe inquiet assis sur le canapé, son expression ouverte en total contradiction avec celle fermé du maître des potions.

Harry se précipita presque sur le sofa, surprenant Severus en entourant son visage pour faire courir ses doigts sur la mâchoire serrée.

« Maître ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses que tu me laisserais encore te toucher après le lien ? » Demanda Harry, gardant le visage de Severus entre ses mains.

Severus eut l'air confus. « Vous pourrez me faire tout ce que vous voulez après le lien, Maître. Je serais à vous. » Severus se laissa aller contre les mains d'Harry.« J'aimerais être à vous.»

« Oui, mais…est-ce que tu voudras que je te touche ? Ou est-ce que tu me laisserais faire parce que je le pourrais ? »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour lécher le doigts d'Harry. Le brun retint un hoquet, mais sentit son sexe se tendre à la vision devant lui.

« Je crois que je vous l'ai déjà dit, Maître…Personne d'autre ne m'a jamais touché comme vous le faites. J'adore vos caresses, » dit Severus, sa voix basses excitant un peu plus Harry.

« Severus…Je veux me lier à toi, mais- »

Severus se tendit immédiatement à ces mots et un air de pure horreur passa sur son visage.

« Mais ? »

Harry fixa l'elfe devant lui. Il avait réellement l'être tout entier de Severus entre ses mains. Il pouvait refuser de se lier avec lui et Severus serait perdu. Il serait enfermé dans la plus haute tour du château, vivant une vie qu'Harry ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

Harry ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Non, même si le lien lisait son…désir, ce serait toujours préférable d'avoir un Severus heureux et soumis en elfe qu'un esclave du monde sorcier dans son entier.

La simple idée que n'importe qui soit capable de donner des ordre à Severus lui fit ressentir sensation d'intense possessivité. Non, il savait depuis le début qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il autorise cela.

Ses nouveaux sentiments pour Severus ne faisaient que confirmer le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Harry puisse permettre que Severus soit maudit.

_Severus était à lui._

« Mais, rien, » dit Harry, embrassant Severus et repoussant ses craintes. Il entendit Severus pousser un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il s'avançait lui-même pour réclamer un nouveau baiser.

Harry le repoussa contre les coussins du canapé et grimpa sur lui. Severus gémit et emmêla ses longues jambes à celles d'Harry.

« Maître, » fit-il dans un soupir quand Harry se recula pour jeter plusieurs coussins au sol.

« Oui, tu es à moi, Severus. »

Severus s'accrocha fermement à Harry, gémissant quand le brun se mit à lécher le bout de ses oreilles. « Oui, à vous. Seulement à vous. »

« A qui appartiens-tu ? » Harry voulait entendre Severus le dire.

« Vous, Maître. Je vous appartiens. » Cria Severus quand Severus prit l'une des oreilles de Severus dans sa bouche et suça fort. « Oui, s'il te plaît, Maître ! S'il te plaît, baises-moi. »

Harry se figea.

_« M'arrêterez-vous quand je me mettrais à genoux, vous priant de me prendre ? N'apprécierez-vous pas de me voir, le plus cruel professeur, dans votre lit vous suppliant de m'enculer plus fort– »_

Les mots de Severus datant d'un mois plus tôt firent leur chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il fixa l'homme sous lui.

Severus ne semblait même pas être l'ombre de Severus Snape.

Son érection se fana et Harry se dégagea de Severus avant de se remettre à parcourir la pièce.

« Maître ? » demanda Severus timidement, toujours hors d'haleine. « Ais-je fait quelque chose qui vous a agacé ? »

Harry secoua la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. « Non, Severus. Tu es parfait. Je suis juste…vraiment fatigué. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans la chambre et je t'y retrouve dans quelques minutes ? »

Severus avait l'air terriblement inquiet. « Maître, je-Maître, allez-vous compléter le lien ce soir ? »

Harry envoya un petit sourire triste à Severus. « Pas ce soir, je ne pense pas. Je suis désolé, je ne me sens pas très bien. »

La tension de Severus ne fléchit pas. Il passa l'une de ses longues mains sur son visage puis se leva du canapé, sa tête penché de façon soumise vers le sol.

Harry se détesta pour avoir inspiré une telle peur à Severus, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait compléter le lien ce soir. Pas avec tous ces sentiments de possessivité qui couraient à travers lui.

Il se maudit et entra finalement dans la chambre…

Seulement pour trouver Severus agenouillé au sol.

_Oh Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait_

« Maître…je veux vous donner du plaisir. Si j'ai fait quelque chose –»

Harry attrapa immédiatement Severus par les bras et l'amena sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus de lui pour embrasser son visage.

« Non, Severus. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. » Harry passa ses doigts sur le visage de Severus, adorant la douceur de sa peau. « Tu es vraiment parfait. Je suis vraiment un homme chanceux. Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que toi. »

Severus eut l'air choqué et confus. « Je- Je ne comprends pas. Vous n'allez pas me lier à vous ? »

Harry embrassa de nouveau Severus. « Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te partager ? Que je vais laisser le reste du monde savoir à quel point tu es fantastique ? » Harry enlaça l'elfe avec possessivité et soupira en sentant les bras de Severus l'entourer. « Non, tu es à moi, Severus. Je ne me sens juste pas bien. Mais nous compléterons le lien plus tard, d'accord?»

Severus hocha la tête conte celle d'Harry, se relaxant un peu dans son étreinte.

Harry embrassa son visage et lui proposa de dormir. Severus sourit un peu tristement et roula sur Harry, le brun acceptant vivement le poids chaud sur son bras.

Harry resta ainsi pendant des heures, l'observant dormir. Sa terreur était revenue maintenant et Harry se retrouvait dévasté par ce qu'il craignait le plus.

Est-ce que le lien ne lirait que l'amour d'Harry pour la soumission de Severus et forcerait l'elfe à rester ainsi après le lien ? Ou est-ce que l'opposé surviendrait, est-ce qu'Harry prouverait être un humain décent et Severus retrouverait-il son entière personnalité, rejetant juste après le lien Harry avec dégoût pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Harry sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et ce ne fut que de longues heures plus tard qu'il se sentit sombrer dans un sommeil tourmenté.

* * *

_Bonne année à tous! - Et encore désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de corriger, je suis à la masse et épuisée...mais j'ai passé une trés bonne soirée hier, j'espère que vous aussi._

_Bonne soirée._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_

_PS: Il ne reste plus qu'un long chapitre.  
_


	6. SIXIEME PARTIE

Auteur: Atypicalsnowman

Titre original: The Shadow of the other - sur ce site.

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling et Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas._ NA : Je ne détiens pour ma part ni l'histoire ni Harry Potter, j'ai bien vérifié, je vous promets qu'il n'est pas chez moi - ni Severus d'ailleurs. Quelle tristesse. Je comptais appeler mon chaton Severus, mais en fait avec ma sœur nous l'avons finalement appelé Henri. L'est trop adorable, lol._

Warning(s) : HBP _(Le prince de Sang mêlé) _et DH _(Les reliques de la Mort) _ont eu lieu mais Dumbledore, Snape et Lupin sont encore en vie. Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Slash sexe, évidement, et également slave ! Snape D/d pour être sûr.

Résumé : En tant que créature, Severus a toujours su qu'il aurait besoin de se lier à son maître ou de supporter de devenir l'esclave de tous les sorciers lorsqu'il atteindrait l'âge de sa maturité.

Note de l'auteur : Écrite pour la Snarry-a-thon sur Snape_Potter. Gloire éternel à Accioslash pour avoir créé une si fantastique fête du Snarry. Merci à Thesewarmstars qui m'a bien aidé sur cette fic et qui a fait un excellent boulot. Merci aussi à WhiteCotton pour avoir rédigé le résumé et pour son super travail de beta, comme toujours.

**SIXIEME PARTIE**

Sa culpabilité ne fit que s'accroître l'après-midi suivant quand il fut réveillé par ce qui était sans doute la plus fantastique fellation de sa vie. Severus tentait visiblement de le satisfaire au mieux et Harry aurait trouvé cela particulièrement engageant n'importe quel autre jour.

Mais quand Severus demanda timidement, « aimeriez-vous venir dans ma bouche, Maître ? » Harry sut que Severus était toujours empli de cette terreur concernant le lien, rendant très difficile pour le brun d'apprécier les attentions de l'elfe.

Plus tard, ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, Harry tenant Severus contre lui alors qu'il lisait une nouvelle qu'ils avaient commencés ensemble. Severus appréciait toujours qu'Harry lui lise à voix haute et le calîne en même temps cependant le brun soupira, détestant la façon dont l'elfe était appuyé contre lui, une tension palpable émanant de son corps.

Harry ne voulait rien de plus que de réclamer Severus, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il avait besoin de plus de temps avant de se lier.

Soudainement, il y eut un coup à la porte. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui ne dit rien, ne semblant même plus reconnaître ces appartements comme les siens. « Entrez, » dit finalement Harry.

« Bonjour, Severus, Harry, » dit le directeur en entrant. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux étaient illuminés de joie. « Severus, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? Heureux d'être redevenu vous-même, je suppose ? »

Severus fit courir ses yeux sur la robe violette ridicule du directeur avant d'enterrer son visage contre l'épaule d'Harry. Honteux, le brun serra l'homme étroitement contre lui.

« Severus ? » L'interrogea le directeur. « Est-ce que vous allez bien, mon garçon ? »

Severus ne dit rien et sembla se recroqueviller encore un peu plus contre Harry.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Harry gardait son regard sur Severus, effrayé par ce qu'il découvrirait s'il levait les yeux sur le directeur.

« Harry…J'aimerais te parler un moment. »

Severus trembla dans ses bras. « Maître, s'il vous plaît, ne partez pas, » murmura-t-il.

Harry l'enlaça plus fort. « Je pense que je vais rester ici avec Severus. Je sais ce que vous pensez… » La voix d'Harry se cassa, le regard d'Albus devenant enragé. Il baissa les yeux, honteux. « Peu importe ce que vous voulez dire…Dites-le simplement. »

Le visage du directeur était empli de fureur. «Dis-moi que tu n'as pas complété le lien, Harry , » dit-il d'une voix si sombre que les deux hommes sur le sofa sursautèrent.

Harry cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas complété le lien. »

Une partie de la rage visible sur le visage du Dumbledore s'effaça, et il soupira de soulagement. « Merci Merlin pour cela. » Il regarda de nouveau Harry, la colère se reflétant toujours dans ses traits. « Pourquoi pas, Harry ? »

La honte d'Harry s'intensifia à la question du directeur. Il ne pouvait pas dire, 'désolé monsieur le directeur. Je ne pouvais pas compléter le lien parce que je suis un homme horrible qui va probablement aller en enfer parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un elfe et est terrifié du fait qu'il pourrait finalement vraiment aimer son côté soumis.'

_Non, _pensa Harry. C'était probablement le mieux qu'il puisse dire.

« Je- » Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais le directeur l'interrompit d'un mouvement de la main.

« Arrêtes. Je peux imaginer pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. » Il regarda Harry avec colère. « La faculté de contrôler nos désir est ce qui nous rend humain, Harry, » dit-il.

Harry secoua la tête et baissa les yeux sur Severus toujours tremblant dans ses bras.

Il entendit Dumbledore soupirer et tourna son regard sur lui. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je préférerais largement que Severus soit esclave d'un autre Maître que de le voir me regarder de cette manière une nouvelle fois. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il ne voulait pas que Severus soit son esclave.

« Je ne veux pas l'entendre, » siffla le directeur. « Complète le lien Harry. Tout de suite. » Et avec ça, il quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Severus et Harry restèrent assis un moment en silence après qu'il soit parti. Quand Severus cessa finalement de trembler, Harry le repoussa pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Je veux que tu redeviennes toi-même, tu sais. Tu me crois ? »

Severus ne semblait pas écouter. « Je ferais tout ce que vous désirez, mais s'il vous plaît, Maître. S'il vous plaît, liez-vous à moi. »

Harry sourit tristement et il sentit une larme s'échapper de son œil, son cœur brisé une nouvelle fois par le désespoir dans la voix de Severus.

« Allons dans la chambre, Severus. »

Harry déshabilla lentement Severus, son appréhension augmentant à chaque bouton défait. Il se figea quand le T-shirt de Severus fut retiré, son amant attendant devant lui à demi nu.

Severus sentit la nervosité d'Harry et en eut l'air défait.

_Bon, ce n'est pas possible, _pensa Harry. Il pouvait bien souffrir de sa propre culpabilité mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Severus ne puisse pas apprécier ce qui allait se passer.

Il se força à sourire et traça les clavicules de Severus de ses mains, ses doigts cajolant doucement la peau pâle et douce, pinçant les tétons roses juste assez pour attirer un soupir de l'elfe devant lui.

« Tu es magnifique, Severus. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai de la chance ? » Demanda-t-il.

Severus secoua la tête, mais sourit en même temps. Harry défit ses pantalons, ôta ses sous-vêtements en même et les lança sur la chaise dans un coin.

« Allonges-toi sur le dos, » lui murmura-t-il doucement.

Severus grimpa sur le lit et observa Harry se déshabiller rapidement, laissant ses habits tomber sur le sol. Le brun se figea en apercevant le sexe à moitié dur de Severus et sut que son amant était dérouté par le sien complètement mou.

« Maître-»

« Shh, » dit Harry, embrassant ses lèvres. « Je suis juste un peu nerveux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me lie à une si belle créature. »

Severus prit les mots d'Harry en plein cœur et sourit. C'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin pour commencer ce qui devait être fait.

Il n'avait jamais souffert d'anxiété quant à ses performances avant, mais il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation. Harry se força à réprimer toutes ses peurs, et se focalisa sur le fait de rendre cette première fois avec Severus aussi bonne que possible.

Il l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis intensifia la pression sur ses lèvres quand il sentit le sexe de Severus se durcir contre sa hanche. Harry gémit et se sentit lui-même commencé à réagir aux premiers signes de plaisir.

Il tenta de ne se focaliser que sur le moment présent, faisait courir ses mains sur Severus, bougeant sa tête pour pouvoir ainsi sucer doucement la pointe de ses oreilles. Son sexe trembla au son des gémissements de plaisir de Severus, et Harry laissa l'une de ses mains glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre le sexe de Severus.

Il passa son pouce sur le gland, satisfait des gouttes de plaisir qu'il y trouva. Il posa sa bouche sur l'un des tétons pour le prendre et le sucer, appréciant les sons de plus en plus expressifs sortant de la bouche de Severus.

« Maître, s'il vous plaît. Vous n'avez pas – han – vous n'avez pas à faire –» Il s'interrompit dans un gémissement. «Faire de telles choses. Je suis prêt. S'il vous plaît, complétez le lien. » Il écarta ses jambes et monta ses hanches, tentant de dissuader Harry de faire durer les préliminaires et de simplement compléter le lien immédiatement.

Harry réalisa que c'était de sa faute. Il avait fait peur à Severus, cette crainte qu'il ne le lierait pas à lui. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de dire à son amant que tout irait bien, que le lien serait bientôt complet et que Severus serait sauvé.

Harry frémit à la vague de culpabilité qui le traversa à cette dernière pensée. Cette nuit était pour Severus, pas Harry.

« J'adore entendre les sons que tu fais, Severus. Tous ces petits gémissements-» Harry suça son téton, recevant de nouveau un des gémissements qu'il aimait tant. « Chaque soupir que je t'arrache- » il fit voyager ses lèvres plus bas, et ouvrit sa bouche pour lécher le sexe de Severus de la base jusqu'à la tête. L'homme hoqueta et bougea ses hanches. « J'aime tout chez toi, Severus. Relaxes-toi juste. Tu auras ma queue dans ton cul bientôt, je te le promets. »

La vulgarité provoqua ce qu'Harry avait prévu et Severus sembla oublier ses premières inquiétudes. Il relaxa ses jambes de nouveau et laissa Harry lui faire ce qu'il voulait.

Harry se pencha en avant et attrapa le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit de Severus puis reprit le sexe de Severus dans sa bouche alors qu'il commençait doucement à caresser son entrée.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, » Cria Severus.

Harry se mit alors à sucer son sexe plus franchement, appréciant les gémissements que l'homme lâchait. Il appuya contre l'entrée de Severus jusqu'à ce que l'elfe ne soit plus qu'un tas tremblant, priant Harry de le prendre.

Harry pensa qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait été heureux de voir l'homme d'habitude si stoïque subir les affres du plaisir. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que l'autre Severus avait dit, de cette façon qu'il aurait de le supplier de le prendre.

Harry écarta ces pensées. Peu importe quelles seraient les conséquences, il devait compléter le lien. Severus n'appartiendrait à aucun autre humain que lui, seulement Harry.

Il inséra doucement un doigt, souriant un peu autour du sexe dans sa bouche quand Severus gémit profondément. Harry massa l'intérieur de son corps, élargissant peu à peu le petit trou. Il continua ses attentions sur le sexe de Severus, souhaitant que son amant ressente autant de plaisir que possible par ces deux stimulations.

Après un moment, il fit entrer un nouveau doigt, surpris que le corps de Severus l'accueille si facilement. Harry ne savait pas si Severus avait déjà été engagé dans le sexe anal avant, mais son corps semblait s'ouvrir pour Harry, le priant de venir en lui.

« Maître, je suis prêt. S'il te plaît, baises-moi. »

« Pas maintenant, Severus, » murmura Harry et il ajouta un nouveau doigt. Il bougea à l'intérieur du corps de Severus, cherchant avec attention sa prostate, ne voulant que donner du plaisir à Severus.

Soudainement, Severus bougea dans la bouche de Severus. « Oui, Maître ! Là ! »

Harry appuya et caressa ce point, Severus rejetant sa tête en arrière et gémissant profondément.

« Maître s'il te plaît, baises-moi ! S'il vous plaît- »

Harry enregistra la vue de Severus complètement abandonné au plaisir et posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur la tête du sexe de Severus, ôtant ses doigts d'entre ses fesses.

Harry remonta ensuite pour embrasser Severus, excité par la vigueur avec laquelle son amant accueillit sa langue dans sa bouche. Severus soupira quand Harry le relâcha et s'assit sur ses genoux.

Severus se tourna immédiatement et se mit sur les siens.

Harry ressentit une vague de plaisir autant qu'une vague de culpabilité à la vue de Severus, tellement parfait ainsi sur ses genoux. Il se força à se souvenir qu'il aimait Severus, qu'il ne voulait que le meilleur pour lui et qu'une fois que ce serait fait, il serait de nouveau lui-même.

_S'il vous plaît, Seigneur._

« Maître, Je – Maître, s'il vous plaît, » implora Severus, sa tête tournée vers Harry.

Harry étala du lubrifiant sur son sexe et se positionna derrière Severus, qui frissonna d'anticipation. Il plaça son sexe contre l'entrée de Severus, poussant doucement à l'intérieur. Severus grogna et gémit, mais Harry n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de peine ou de plaisir. Il continua cependant à pousser doucement, ne souhaitant pas faire de mal à son amant.

Harry saisit ensuite les hanches de Severus et s'enfonça tout entier, le corps de Severus l'acceptant jusqu'à la garde. Il sentit autant qu'il entendit le soupir de béatitude que Severus lâcha alors qu'Harry était finalement en lui.

Harry s'étendit et embrassa la nuque de Severus, l'une de ses mains bougeant de sa hanche pour parcourir son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un téton. Le brun se mit à mordiller le cou de Severus puis à l'embrasser, avant de finalement bouger ses hanches lentement.

Severus gémit et vint à sa rencontre, leurs corps trouvant un rythme soutenu. Harry se servait de l'une de ses mains pour se maintenir tandis que l'autre caressait le torse de son amant, tentant de toucher tout de l'elfe sous lui. Severus soupira et plia les coudes, commençant à resserrer ses muscles autour du sexe d'Harry.

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il allait pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Il pouvait sentir son orgasme approcher et fut ébahi de sentir une magie presque tangible emplir progressivement l'air, et fut presque bouleversé par le phénomène. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi connecté à quelqu'un, le corps de Severus l'accueillant comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un. Il se mit à marmonner, plus vraiment conscient de ce qu'il disait. Il n'était certain que de Severus sous lui et de la magie qui semblait les pénétrer, les connecter l'un à l'autre dans un sens qui surpassait le lien physique. Harry plongea plus vite son sexe à l'intérieur de Severus en criant finalement, « Dieu, Severus ! Je t'aime ! » L'air sembla presque palpable alors qu'il prenait le sexe de Severus dans sa main, le masturbant en suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

Harry sentit ses testicules se contracter et tenta de faire ressortir tous les sentiments d'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Severus, suppliant silencieusement la magie tintant autour d'eux.

_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît._

La magie siffla dans l'air et Harry masturba Severus jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme vienne, Harry enfonçant son sexe profondément en Severus, suivant son amant dans l'orgasme.

Un flash aveuglant envahit alors la chambre pendant un instant et Harry sut que le lien était complet. Il bougea encore un moment sa main sur le sexe de Severus, prenant encore soin de son amant et se retira doucement de son corps. Soudainement épuisé, il s'écroula sur le dos de Severus.

Le sexe chargé de magie avait été éprouvant et Harry se sentait réellement vidé, toutes ses forces évaporées. Il ne pensait pas bouger même si on l'y forçait, heureux que Severus soit un si confortable oreiller.

« Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit dans le passé, tu n'es finalement pas un petit avorton, Harry, » murmura une voix étouffé par un oreiller.

_Oh, _pensa Harry avant de rouler sur le côté.

_Oh !_

« Severus ? Oh, Dieu ! Severus, » Harry retourna l'homme pour le mettre face à lui, passant ses mains sur son visage, désespéré de quelques confirmations prouvant que Severus était de nouveau lui-même.

« Oui ? » Dit Severus, levant un sourcil tout en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller. « Est-ce que tu croyais être en train de coucher avec un autre elfe ? »

« Oh, Dieu, » Répondit Harry, son sourire faisant le tour de son visage. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? »

Severus eut l'air confus. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Harry. J'ai toujours été là. »

« Non, c'est juste – Tu es de nouveau toi-même. Tu es revenu. Ou pas ? » Harry savait que les apparences pouvaient parfois être trompeuses. Juste parce que Severus ne l'appelait plus 'Maître' ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il était de nouveau lui-même.

« Dis quelque chose de Snapien, » dit Harry.

Les sourcils de Severus s'élevèrent encore plus haut. « Je te demande pardon ? »

«Dis quelque chose de spirituel et sarcastique. Dis quelque chose d'insultant ! Quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas pu dire jusqu'à maintenant. S'il te plaît. Je veux juste – J'ai besoin de savoir si tu es de nouveau toi-même. »

Severus eut l'air inquiet, mais répondit quand même. « Ton père était un enfoiré et je suis heureux qu'il soit mort. »

Harry lâcha un soupir tremblant et se laissa tomber sur Severus, le serrant fortement tandis que des larmes de joie hystériques jaillissaient de ses yeux.

« Oh, merci Seigneur ! Et Merlin ! Et tout ceux qui écoutaient ! Oh, merci, merci. Tellement, » pleura-t-il, les larmes roulant sur son visage, serrant toujours son amant fermement.

« Harry ? » Severus rendit son étreinte à Harry, aussi fort qu'il le tenait une heure avant. « Est-ce que ça va ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Harry souriait toujours comme un idiot lorsqu'il réalisa que Severus ne souhaitait peut être pas qu'il soit là à le serrer contre lui plus longtemps. Il s'écarta, embarrassé maintenant d'avoir pleurer devant son ancien professeur.

« Ouai, ça va, » dit-il, effaçant les larmes de ses yeux. « Je suis juste soulagé que vous soyez de nouveau vous-même. Vous m'appelez Harry. » Harry sourit, mais remarqua que Severus fronçait les sourcils tout en ramenant les couvertures pour se recouvrir.

« Oui, tu m'as dit de le faire. Tu m'appelles Severus également, après tout. Et maintenant que le lien est complet, je n'ai plus à t'appeler 'Maître'. Tu en es heureux, je suppose ? »

« Oh, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer comme j'en suis heureux. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi-» Il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux. « Y-a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu te tiens soudainement à deux mètres de moi ? »

Harry observa l'espace qu'il avait offert à Severus. Il avait pensé que c'était ce que l'elfe voulait. « Erm, je pensais que peut-être vous ne voudriez pas que je vous sers contre moi comme je le faisais…maintenant que vous êtes redevenu vous-même. »

Severus ricana et combla la distance entre eux. « Petit Lutin idiot. Comment peux-tu penser ainsi alors que j'ai toujours adoré tes caresses ? »

Harry soupira en relâchant sa respiration qu'il avait retenue. Il sourit quand Severus se blottit contre son corps, leurs jambes entremêlées. « Je pensais que c'était à cause du sort. Que tu voulais être avec moi juste à cause du sort.

Severus soupira. « Harry, je doute réellement du fait que nous soyons entrés dans une relation si le sort n'avait pas existé. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester…quelque chose, mais Severus l'arrêta. « Mais il existe, et nous sommes là. Je ne t'aurais pas choisi, mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois dans ma vie à présent. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et lâcha un nouveau soupir de soulagement.

« J'étais si terrifié. J'avais peur que tu sois en colère contre moi pour ce que je t'ai fait. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Ce que tu m'as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, exactement ? »

« Et bien…je veux dire, peut-être que je ne _t'ai_ rien fait particulièrement… »

« Mais tu l'as fait. » Severus s'étendit sur Harry et embrassa son visage. « Harry, tu as transformé ce qui aurait pu être la plus humiliante et douloureuse expérience de ma vie en quelque chose de vraiment…libérateur. » Severus ferma sa bouche dans un claquement audible à cet aveux, et se détourna d'Harry, son visage rouge d'embarras. Le plus jeune fit courir sa main à travers les longs cheveux, content de pouvoir laisser Severus s'exprimer lorsqu'il serait prêt.

« J'admets être quelque part un peu…embarrassé par mon attitude de ce dernier mois, mais je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. En vérité, la seule chose que je regrette est d'avoir écouté cet idiot de Stevenson qui va largement souffrir mon courroux dés que j'aurais repris mes classes. »

« Stevenson ? » L'interrogea Harry.

« Le crétin qui m'a dit d'aller me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, » répondit Harry.

« Oh, » Dit Harry doucement, touchant le visage de Severus pour se souvenir que le pire avait été évité.

« Harry- » Murmura Severus avant de saisir la main d'Harry et de l'embrasser tendrement. « Harry, la magie des Elfes Supérieurs est très puissante et ne nous a réuni ensemble que parce que nous étions réellement compatible. Ce…temps que j'ai passé avec toi a été le seul moment où quelqu'un a fait montre de tant de patience et d'attention envers moi. La seule fois où j'ai eu l'impression que l'on…tenait à moi. »

Harry eut l'impression que Severus aurait peut-être voulu dire quelque chose d'autre, mais ne releva pas. « Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu faire autrement ? Je veux dire, tu étais tellement effrayé et beau et je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi…ouvert avant. » Il traça la ligne du visage de l'elfe devant lui, ses doigts faisant de nouveau le tour de ses oreilles. Harry fut vraiment heureux d'entendre le léger soupir de plaisir qui s'échappa de la gorge de Severus.

« J'avais vraiment peur que tu me haïsse…pour tout ça. Que tu ne me laisses plus jamais te toucher. »

Severus serra Harry fort contre lui, embrassant son cou et respirant ostensiblement son odeur. Harry sourit et savoura les émotions que Severus continuait à lui montrer même maintenant que le lien était complet.

« Cette créature c'était moi, Harry. Peut-être que tu pensais que j'étais quelque part à l'intérieur de ma propre tête, me hurlant dessus d'arrêter d'être un tel idiot, me fustigeant de t'appeler 'Maître' ? » Harry acquiesça. « Cela ne peut pas être plus éloigné de la vérité.

Devant le regard inquisiteur d'Harry, Severus continua. « C'est un sort, Harry. Je n'étais pas piégé en moi, préparant ma vengeance. C'était entièrement moi. Je me souviens de tout. » Il embrassa de nouveau le visage d'Harry. « Tu as très bien pris soin de moi, Harry. Je – Je dois te remercier. »

« Me remercier ? » Dit Harry, incrédule.

« Oui, te remercier. » Severus baissa les yeux sur les oreillers, un air anxieux qu'il n'avait jamais arboré avant. Harry réalisa tardivement que même s'il n'agissait plus de façon soumise envers lui, Severus était toujours aussi ouvert. Harry sourit, caressant la paume de Severus de son pouce.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de te lier à moi. Mais comme tu l'as dit lors de notre premier entretien privé, tu as réellement essayé de faire sortir le meilleur de la situation. Et tu as réussi, Harry. C'est plus que je n'aurais jamais espéré. J'étais persuadé de devenir un esclave sans cervelle à mon quarantième anniversaire. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurai envisagé d'être lié à…à un homme tel que toi. »

Harry fixait Severus comme s'il était fou. Severus le remerciait ? Le sentiment de culpabilité qui s'était apaisé après la fermeture du lien revint en force et le regard d'Harry tomba sur le lit.

« Harry ? »

« Um- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais sûrement te dire, Severus. »

Harry put immédiatement sentir le corps de son amant se tendre, mais il le retint contre lui et tenta de le forcer à écouter.

« Écoutes-moi, s'il te plaît. Je- Je suis désolé. »

Severus eut l'air de nouveau confus. « Tu es désolé ? »

« Oui, je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé. Je – Je – »

« Expliques-toi, Potter ! Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »

Harry tenta d'apprécier le fait que Severus soit même capable de se mettre en colère contre lui, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était trop honteux pour le faire.

« J'aimais ça, » dit-il, impassible.

« Tu 'aimais ça ?' Tu aimais quoi, exactement ? »

Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard noir de Severus. « Tu était si…tendre avec moi. La façon dont tu te laissais aller sous mes caresses, comme si c'était quelque chose que tu voulais. La manière dont tu agissais ; de façon tellement…soumise. Je – Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas aimer ça. Je me suis haï pour ça, mais j'ai juste – je n'avais jamais connu quelque chose comme ça avant. »

« Et bien, tu n'avais sûrement jamais eu d'esclave avant. »

Harry se mit à paniquer. « Je n'ai pas d'esclave. Je ne _veux_ _pas d'un esclave._ J'ai un lié, un compagnon, et je suis très heureux de ne pas avoir d'esclave, merci. »

Severus roula des yeux. « Tu as un esclave. Tu te souviens de la nature du sort, le lien signifie que j'ai un unique maître plutôt que plusieurs centaines. Juste parce que tu souhaites ne pas en avoir ne rend pas la chose moins vraie. »

Harry se mit à protester mais Severus leva l'une de ses mains. « Harry…Quelque chose t'inquiète visiblement. Nous pourrons discuter plus tard des détails de notre relation. Dis-moi d'abord ce qui te trouble tant. »

Harry voulait protester plus, mais il voulait aussi faire plaisir à Severus. « Je me suis haï Severus. Je me suis haï d'aimer ton attitude. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Quand tu dis attitude… »

« Je veux dire, après que je sois venu m'installer chez toi et que tu as cessé d'être inquiet tout le temps. Quand tu semblais heureux et que nous étions tellement bien juste en étant ensemble. Tu était juste – c'était comme si j'étais ton monde et que ça t'était largement suffisant. Je suis désolé, okay ? Je suis une horrible personne. » Il dit cette dernière partie plus pour lui-même et reposa sa tête sur le lit avant de la couvrir d'un bras.

Soudainement, Severus se mit à rire. Cela commença par un gloussement grave avant de se transformer en un vrai rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Demanda Harry. Alors que Severus continuait de rire, Harry se vexa. « Je suis heureux que ma culpabilité soit si amusante pour toi. Est-ce que tu aimerais aussi que je me flagelle pour me punir ? »

Severus se calma immédiatement à ses mots. « Non, je n'aimerais pas que tu te flagelles pour te punir, Harry, » dit-il, entrainant le jeune homme dans ses bras. « Tu ne devrais pas ressentir de la culpabilité pour avoir apprécié le temps que nous avons passé ensemble. C'est dans la nature humaine de vouloir être désiré. Si ce que j'ai appris sur toi est la vérité, alors tu as été tout autant en manque d'affection que moi. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, c'était mal. Je – c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas lié à toi la nuit dernière. Tu me suppliais de cette manière craquante et tu avais l'air…putain, tellement sexy quand tu me demandais de te prendre et – » Il s'interrompit, honteux de ses actions. « J'étais terrifié que le lien lise tout ça et te force à rester soumis…te garde ainsi. »

Severus ne répondit rien et le silence envahit la pièce.

Soudain, Harry sentit sa mâchoire être levée et des yeux noirs en rencontrèrent deux verts. « Beaucoup d'hommes sont tombés dans ce piège, tu sais. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« C'était moins une, » protesta Harry.

Severus secoua la tête. « Le directeur avait raison concernant ses certitudes te concernant. Tu n'as pas de réel désir de pouvoir, Harry. Me garder en position de soumission par le lien ou apprécier ce que tu as reçu à travers cette attitude soumise sont deux choses totalement différentes. »

« Il y a une différence ? »

Severus rit. « En effet. Il y a eu grande différence entre vouloir d'un esclave incapable de penser par lui-même et d'aimer une relation avec une créature qui est ton amant et qui adore réellement tes caresses. » Dit-il, en prenant la main d'Harry pour la poser sur son abdomen.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Mais – »

Severus hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry semblait toujours aussi inquiet. « Je n'ai jamais été capable d'apprécier…les caresses d'un amant avant. Je n'ai jamais été populaire à l'école, et à partir de mes 13 ans, j'étais certain d'être destiné à une vie d'esclavage. Pourquoi aurais-je jamais espéré que quelqu'un comme toi prenne soin de moi. »

« Mais alors comment – »

« Harry, » Dit Severus, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. « Tu dit que tu aimais mon attitude soumise ? La manière dont je recevais tes caresses, la manière avec laquelle je t'autorisais à faire ce que tu voulais de moi ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme celle d'un poisson mort. «Est-ce que –» Harry réalisa ce que Severus était en train de dire. « Mais – Je croyais que c'était juste le sort. »

Severus gloussa. « Ça l'était, pour la plus grande partie. Et si tu as la moindre intention de me dominer à l'extérieur de cette chambre, tu rêves. Mais Harry, » dit-il, ne riant plus. « La magie des elfes nous a mis ensemble pour une bonne raison. Ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que nos désirs puissent se compléter les uns les autres ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'ai juste jamais imaginé que tu puisses…vouloir quelque chose comme ça. »

Severus s'étendit et embrassa le cou d'Harry. « Tu ne pouvais pas m'imaginer vouloir que mon amant très attractif et attentionné me suce les oreilles tout en me baisant sur un lit ?»

« Non ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Harry, » dit Severus, entraînant le corps d'Harry sur le sien. « S'il te plaît, ne te sens pas coupable pour cela. »

Harry sentit un peu du malaise qui le tenait quitter son corps à la requête de Severus. Il se laissa aller et l'embrassa, inquiet de savoir s'il était aussi bien accueillit qu'il l'avait été avant le Lien.

Severus reçu le baiser d'Harry avec plaisir, soupirant et faisant courir ses mains dans les cheveux courts comme s'il n'avait pas été embrassé depuis des mois. Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry fut le premier à s'écarter. Cependant cette fois-ci c'était plus dû à la nécessité de reprendre sa respiration que pour s'éloigner de Severus. Il baissa les yeux sur son amant et sourit, son soulagement évident pour l'elfe devant lui.

« Tu devrais probablement aller voir le directeur. Il sera rassuré de te voir. Dieu ! » S'exclama Harry. « Il était tellement en colère contre moi. Je l'avais déjà vu en colère avant mais jamais contre moi. »

Severus eut un petit éclat de rire « Oui, c'était plutôt effrayant. Et à ce moment-là je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était en colère. Je pensais que c'était pour quelque chose que j'avais fait».

« Je me suis senti vraiment mal. C'était comme si la confiance qu'il avait en moi était quelque chose de précieux que j'avais brisé. Je pensais qu'il savait pourquoi j'étais effrayé de compléter le lien. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a pensé que je voulais faire de toi mon esclave. »

« Je suis ton esclave, Harry. »

Harry se redressa sur Severus. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es mon lié, et – »

« Harry, écoutes-moi. Tu ne peux pas te mentir à toi-même ainsi. » Severus attira de nouveau Harry pour qu'il soit complètement étendu sur lui, ne semblant plus s'inquiéter du poids pesant sur lui. « Le sort n'a jamais été brisé, il s'est simplement focalisé sur un seul sorcier. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas- »

« Pas _apprécier _?! »

Severus grogna. « Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je suis maintenant ton esclave lié. Le ministère devrait être au courant du Lien maintenant et les autres créatures magiques seront capables de sentir mon statut. »

Harry haïssait l'idée que Severus soit enregistré comme créature magique, particulièrement du fait de la façon préjudicielle avec laquelle le ministère traitait toutes créatures magiques comme étant inférieures aux humains. De nouveau, il sentit une vague de rage l'envahir liée au désir de détruire le sorcier qui avait ensorcelé les elfes. Une chose qui l'avait étonné quelques jours plus tôt prit cependant soudainement sens.

« Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle l'Elfe de Maison te fixait étrangement ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Je ne pense pas qu'un seul Elfe de Maison sera content de me servir à partir du moment où ils connaitront mon statut. La cruauté dont ils ont été victime est impardonnable, et je ne les blâmes pas de m'être envieux. Je pense que les sorciers qui nous ont fait ça ont juste été un peu plus généreux avec nous pour notre ressemblance avec les humains. »

Harry embrassa doucement la joue de Severus jusqu'à ce que l'elfe tourne son visage pour rencontrer des siennes les lèvres d'Harry, les baisant lentement cette fois, Harry tentant de faire passer sans mots les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Severus.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Severus avait l'air totalement relaxé et rassasié, passant sa main sur le visage d'Harry avec satisfaction.

« Plus de culpabilité ? »

Harry frissonna. « Je pense que je vais encore en ressentir jusqu'à ce que les choses redeviennent normales, ou, tu sais…aussi normales qu'elles pourront l'être pour nous. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver. »

Severus se figea sous lui et ouvrit la bouche, l'air incroyablement troublé. Harry fronça les sourcils, « Severus, est-ce que _tu _vas bien? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et évita le regard d'Harry. « Je réalise bien que dans le feu de l'action, on puisse dire certaine chose qu'on ne pense pas vraiment. Cependant, si tu pensais vraiment …ce que tu as dit pendant la formation du Lien, alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pour quelle raison tu es si surpris par ce qui en a résulté. »

Harry croisa le regard de Severus, confus. Il savait très bien qu'il avait babillé de manière incohérente pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à Severus, la magie volant autour d'eux et les liant ensemble. Mais sur sa vie, il ne pouvait se souvenir…

Oh !

« Um, ça. Je-»

L'expression de Severus s'assombrit et il se détourna d'Harry, son corps entier tendu. Pour Harry, c'était comme revoir le Maître potion qu'il avait craint dans le passé, l'homme ressemblant à ce qu'il n'avait plus été depuis un mois.

« Attends ! Je – Je le pensais. Vraiment. Je n'étais simplement pas sûr que tu voudrais l'entendre maintenant…ou jamais. Mais je…t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi lors de notre premier entretien. Comment n'aurais-je pas pu-» Harry fut interrompu par les lèvres de Severus qui recouvrirent les siennes, ses bras l'entourant étroitement comme s'il était effrayé qu'Harry ne le quitte. Harry lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion, soulagé que son Lié accepte ainsi son amour, et peut-être…

Harry s'écarta. « Severus, je t'aime. Est-ce que tu- Je veux dire, est-ce que tu pense que tu pourrais m'aimer aussi un jour- »

Severus embrassa de nouveau Harry, se séparant avant qu'ils n'aient plus d'air. « Harry, » dit-il, son visage une nouvelle fois ouvert et magnifique. « Tu es vraiment un idiot sans espoir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais Severus ne dit rien de plus, continuant simplement à le fixer avec la même intensité qu'il montrait pendant qu'il lui faisait la Cour.

Finalement, la balle atteignit son cerveau et Harry réalisa ce que Severus essayait de lui faire comprendre. « Oh, » fut la réponse d'Harry. Le sourire qu'il reçut de Severus était immense, l'adoration dans les yeux de l'elfe clairement visible. « C'est vrai ? Vraiment ? » dit-il, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure, effrayé de la réponse.

« Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être ? » fut tout ce que Severus dit.

Harry gémit et embrassa Severus fiévreusement, sa langue massant délicatement celle de Severus. Il sentit le sexe dur de Severus frotter contre son aine, le sien répondant de même à l'excitation de Severus. Il rompit le baiser seulement pour tourner le visage de Severus et s'occuper de ses oreilles sensibles, adorant la sensation des oreilles pointues dans sa bouche.

Severus gémit doucement, « Plus fort ». Harry sourit et se mit à les sucer avec plus de vigueur, écoutant avec plaisir les sons que cela provoquait chez Severus et laissant sa main voyager jusqu'à son sexe humide.

« Severus, » souffla Harry contre son oreille. « Tu- »

Severus écarta les jambes en réponse à la question informulée de Harry, et Harry lança un rapide sort de lubrification sur lui après avoir vérifier que Severus était encore suffisamment étiré. Son amant s'agita quand il toucha délicatement son entrée, et Harry, ne voulant pas blesser Severus cessa d'embrasser son oreille pour lui demander s'il était vraiment sûr de le vouloir.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr – »

« Ais-je dit que tu pouvais arrêter tes attentions orales ? Je réalise qu'il y a un problème quelque part, mais jusqu'à ce que ton sexe soit dans mon cul, je – » La tirade frustrée de Severus fut interrompu quand Harry pénétra entièrement en une seule poussée dans son fourreau étroit. Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était un peu trop petit pour atteindre les oreilles de Severus et attira le corps de Severus jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit juste à côté de ses oreilles pointues.

« Est-ce que tu disais quelque chose, Severus ? » Il bougea ses hanches et Severus lâcha un gémissement désespéré. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je suis sûr que ça avait un rapport avec tes – » la langue d'Harry pointa pour toucher doucement la pointe de ses – « oreilles. »

Severus grogna de frustration et resserra ses muscles autour du sexe d'Harry, faisant hoqueter l'autre homme de plaisir, ne voulant rien de plus que de prendre brutalement l'elfe sous lui.

Mais Harry était en train de comprendre ce que Severus avait voulu dire sur la différence entre un esclave sans esprit et un amant tendre et créatif appréciant réellement ses caresses.

« Severus ? »

« S'il te plaît, Harry. S'il te plaît, ne –» Harr prit l'oreille de Severus dans sa bouche et se mit à sucer alors qu'il bougeait finalement ses hanches. Severus soupira et leurs corps bougèrent de nouveau ensemble, Harry ébahi de la vitesse avec laquelle Severus l'avait accepté, de la façon dont son corps se fondait dans le sien. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi désiré avant. Sa culpabilité et son inquiétude maintenant éteintes, il fut totalement capable d'apprécier la façon dont Severus s'ouvrait à lui, et la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un amant qui aimait tant ses caresses.

Qui l'aimait tant.

« Harry, s'il te plaît…Plus fort ! »

Harry répondit et dû finalement relâcher l'oreille pointue de sa bouche pour satisfaire la demande de son amant. Il bougea en Severus comme un homme possédé, sa main saisissant fermement le sexe humide de Severus contre son estomac.

« Harry, oui ! Merlin… »

Harry put sentir l'orgasme approcher, et pompa plus fort encore le sexe de son amant, souhaitait voir Severus atteindre l'orgasme en premier. Harry leva les yeux vers Severus, l'homme inconsciemment totalement détendu sous lui, ses yeux fermés et savourant chacune des caresses qu'Harry lui offrait. Soudainement, les yeux noirs croisèrent les verts et Harry put de nouveau entendre la déclaration inprononcée de Severus lorsqu'il vint, Harry accélérant le mouvement à l'intérieur de son amant. Il jouit, savourant le fait que Severus ne lui permette pas seulement de le faire mais aime également la sensation.

Après que la derrière goutte de sperme ait jailli entre les fesses de Severus, il se calma pour reprendre sa respiration. Il se retira doucement et s'assit sur ses chevilles, ne voulant pas écraser son amant. Il fit courir ses mains sur le torse de Severus, l'observant reprendre sa propre respiration. Après un moment, il s'étendit à ses côtés, l'elfe allant poser sa tête sur son épaule, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la même position qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre durant le mois écoulé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Severus rit. « Comme jamais auparavant. »

« Je n'ai pas été trop brutal ? »

« Mmm, non. C'était parfait, Harry. Tu semble finalement avoir surmonté ta culpabilité, » Dit Severus, souriant contre la peau d'Harry.

Il renifla en réponse. « Et bien, tu te moquais de moi, il fallait bien que je fasses quelque chose. »

Severus rit encore. « Oui, j'imagine que c'était le seul moyen que tu pouvais trouver pour me réduire au silence. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Harry ? La soumission n'a pas à être constante ni toutes ces choses que tu craignais. Cela peut être ainsi entre nous. »

Harry serra Severus et fort et répondit, « Tout ce que tu veux, je te le donnes. » Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Severus frissoner sur lui.

« Merci. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu pense toujours que les humains n'ont pas de cœur ? Qu'ils désirent tous le pouvoir ? »

Severus leva la tête du torse d'Harry, ses cheveux emmêlés et son visage rougit. Il fixa Harry et sourit, ses yeux révélant son bonheur et sa surprise.

« Pas mon humain. »

**THE END**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous. Et bien j'ai finalement trouvé le courage de relire ce chapitre. Il était fini depuis un bout de temps mais je n'avais aucune motivation pour le relire, vu qu'il est trés long et que ça prends du temps._

_Bref, ma prochaine traduction - mes prochaines traductions - sont 'Criminal Intimacy' de Kamarreon avec un Harry de 13 ans un peu cassé et un Sirius trés dépendant - c'est un HP/SB. Je ne suis pas fervente admiratrice des couples avec une si grande différence d'âge et surtout avec un Harry si jeune mais j'ai trouvé que cette fic était particulièrement jolie, parce que les deux ont vraiment besoin l'un de l'autre, et il ressort de cette fic que l'un sans l'autre ils ne sont rien. Enfin bref, je ne sais pas encore quand je vous la posterais, mais je voulais vous laisser savoir cela. Et peut-être donner à certains l'idée d'aller la lire. - j'ai déjà l'autorisation de traduire.  
_

_La deuxième est 'All that Remains' de Branwen 777 qui est un superbe HPDM encore incomplet et terriblement touchant avec un Draco qui perds la mémoire alors qu' Harry et lui vivaient ensemble et étaient éperdument amoureux au point de se marier. Je n'ai pas encore demander l'autorisation à l'auteur parce que j'aimerais voir si elle la continue avant de me lancer mais dés que les chapitres suivants seront là, je m'y mets._

_Voilà, merci en tout cas d'avoir suivi cette traduction et à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


End file.
